Code Lyoko Revolution
by NyanRainbowPrincess
Summary: Set after Season 4. A new transfer student arrives at Kadic. She finds Lyoko, and before you know it, the Lyoko Warriors come out of retirement! Read it now! :D
1. Chapter 1

In every school, there are many different types of people. Populars, jocks, nerds, emos, nice people, and then there's always that one group of people who doesn't care what anybody thinks about them. They just stay true to themselves. My name is Priscilla Van Gough. I am a friendly, smart, kind, fun kind of person who somehow always ends up as a loner. My parents even sent me to this boarding school because of that! It probably won't be much different than my other school. I'll just end up as a loner again.

I sighed as I walked through the hallways of Kadic Academy holding my books to my chest as I kept my head down. I was wearing a lilac camisole with orange and purple hearts on it, a frilly black skirt with pink leggings, black winter boots, and silver bangles on my arm. I was also wearing my glasses. I had my pink headband on my head to top it off. I was trying to find my first class. How big can this school be?

"Arrgh!" I was suddenly on the ground wondering what in the world hit me.

"Watch where you're going!" I lifted my head up to see a blonde boy in purple and pink rubbing his head.

"Sorry..." I murmured. His face softened when he saw that I was a girl.

"It's no problem, I was just being clumsy..." he replied bashfully. His smile was really cute. I started to pick up my books and the boy I had run into started to help me pick them up. On the last book, our hands intersected. I felt a little blush come to my cheeks as I picked up my last book.

"You're new here aren't you? My name's Odd, what's yours?" Odd asked me. I felt suddenly shy, how could he already want to introduce himself to me? Most of the time, I'm the one who starts conversations...

"I am new, so I'm kind of in a rush to find my first class right now. I'm sorry. It was nice meeting you Odd!" I waved as I ran to find Ms. Hertz's class.

No One's P.O.V.

"I'm telling you guys! She was so cute! Too bad she ran away before I could find out her name..."

"Well with the way your feet smell, it wouldn't surprise me to see her run away," Ulrich joked getting a laugh out of their small group all except Odd.

"Haha, laugh it up all you want. I'll be the one laughing in the end!" Odd proclaimed proudly.

"Sure, see you guys after class!" Yumi waved as she walked away from her friends to class. Odd, Ulrich, Jeremie, and Aelita walked into Ms. Hertz's classroom laughing.

"Settle down class, we have a new student here with us today," Ms. Hertz spoke. A chocolate skinned girl with black hair walked into the room.

"That's the girl from earlier." Odd said to Ulrich astounded.

"Class, this is Priscilla Van Gough." Priscilla waved to the class and smiled.

"Now please take a seat next to Elizabeth."

"It's Sissi!" Everyone watched as Priscilla sat down next to Sissi.

"Hi, let's be friends," Priscilla stated happily holding her hand out for Sissi to shake.

"I don't talk to wannabes," Sissi scorned with a hair flip.

"Wonder what's up with Sissi? I thought she became nicer after she joined our group," Ulrich pondered. Odd shrugged it off and then it was time for lunch.

Priscilla's P.O.V.

I can't believe that for a whole 3 hours, we've been learning nothing but y=ax+b. You would think they would add a little variety. I walked into the lunch room with my waist length black crimped hair swishing behind me. I pushed open the doors and grabbed a try to get some food. Today we were having spaghetti and meatballs. I just took it with no complaints. It's not like I'd have any other choices. Now all I have to do is find a table to sit at. Looking around, I saw Odd and his friends sitting together eating and laughing. I smiled a little bit, and then I frowned. There was no way they'd want the ultra-weirdo sitting with them. I tried to keep my head down as I walked past them, but I was still noticed.

"Hey Priscilla! How are you liking your first day at Kadic?" Odd asked me.

"It's pretty good so far…"I murmured not sure how to react to his friendliness.

"Would you like to sit with us?" a black haired girl, Yumi I think, asked me.

"You would really want to sit with me?" I pointed to myself.

"Sure, why not?" Aelita asked me with a huge grin on her face. I could feel a smile reaching its way to my mouth as I walked to get a chair.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" I turned to see Sissi, the queen of mean, take my seat. "You really shouldn't sit here dweeb!" she said sticking out her tongue. I was about to retort back to her, but 2 idiots just happened to push me down causing all of my food to spill all over me.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Everyone around me laughed. Except for the kids who wanted me to sit with them, but I guess they wouldn't want to sit with the social outcast. I got up and ran away with a hot stream of tears flowing down my face. I didn't know where I was going. Then, I stumbled upon some old abandoned factory. I swung down on a convenient rope that was hanging from the ceiling. There was an elevator at the bottom. I walked in, and curious as I was, pressed the button. It went down towards this really big cylinder in the middle of a room. I saw a lever. I wanted to pull it, but then I remembered.

"Curiosity killed the cat… But I'm not a cat…" I convinced myself as I pulled the lever. A bunch of lights flashed and I backed out of the room accidentally pressing the elevator button again. It brought me to some sort of computer room. I sat down. There were so many words on the screen, but all I could make out was LYOKO. I wondered what in the world that could be. I put my elbow down so that I could think, but I pressed the enter key by mistake. A countdown came up on the screen.

"Now would probably be a good time for me to stop pressing things." I stated slightly freaked out. Did I just set off a time bomb? I went back to the elevator trying to find out how to make it go back up, but instead it brought me to a room with 3 scanners.

"Wow…" I was so amazed that I walked into one to examine its interior. Suddenly, the door shut on me.

"What? HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!" I screamed banging on the door, but it was no use. I was all alone here and I knew it. I looked around to see myself getting scanned. Then, I felt a sensation and I was no longer on Earth.

* * *

This is as far as I go. This can be a oneshot. But if you want me to actually make this a story, I'll need at least 5 reviews! :D so R+R


	2. Chapter 2

Nyan: Hey pplz! Wats up?

Odd: Hey guys!

Nyan: What're u doing here?

Odd: Just seeing how my lovely fans are doing?

Odd Fangirls: WE LOVE YOU ODD!

Odd: See?

Nyan: (bursts into flames) You're cheating on me?

Odd: No… We weren't even dating…

Nyan: Say that to the millions of girls who watched Code Lyoko episode 23 exactly 6 minutes 23 seconds into the episode… D:

Fangirls: HOW COULD YOU ODD?!

Odd: (sweatdrops) Uh… NyanRainbowPrincess doesn't own Code Lyoko, or she would own me…

* * *

Priscilla's P.O.V.

I landed flat on my butt on some kind of forest like place. There were trees going upward and there were lots of gaps on the ground. I looked down and realized that my clothes had changed as well as my environment. I was now wearing a pink sleeveless tunic, a black cloak, a white feather, a white utility belt, a black pleated skirt with some white shorts underneath it, a purple bow and quiver, white pearl earrings, a purple collar, turquoise jeweled gloves, purple bracelets, and black cute, long hair.

"Cool! This is awesome!" I felt for an arrow from my quiver and shot them at a rock that I saw nearby. I heard buzzing come from behind me. I turned around to see some sort of hornet thing fluttering around.

"What are you supposed to- ARRGH!" I said as it shot me in my leg with a laser. Somewhere in my mind, I saw a number 100 go down to 80.

"What was that?" I questioned as the screen flashed out of my mind. I was shot again, and the number went down to 60. I could tell that the numbers hitting 0 wouldn't be good, so I ran away from the hornet in an endless line.

Odd's P.O.V.

Meanwhile…

Beep! Beep! Beep! Jeremie looked down to see his laptop beeping.

"Hmmm… Wonder what that could be? OH MY GOSH! THERE'S A XANA ATTACK!" Jeremie yelled in surprise. We all looked at him for a moment before Yumi stated the question in everyone's mind, "Didn't we shut down the supercomputer?"

"We did, but it somehow turned back on. We should get to the factory." Jeremie stated snapping his cell phone shut. We went to our passage way in the park. I grabbed my skateboard and grinded rails as I remembered how fun this always was. Swinging down the rope to the elevator, Jeremie pressed the button as the rest of us went to the scanner room.

"Transfer Odd! Transfer Yumi! Transfer Ulrich! Transfer Aelita! Scanner Odd! Scanner Yumi! Scanner Ulrich! Scanner Aelita! Virtualization!" Jeremie yelled as we were virtualized onto Lyoko.

"Ok guys! The activated tower is 35 degrees northwest!" Jeremie yelled from above.

"A-Okay! Let's do this thang!" I cheered as I boarded my overboard. Gliding through the forest sector, we spotted a girl who looked very similar to Priscilla running from some hornets.

"Whoa! I told you Lyoko has some real babes!" I said as Yumi hit me with one of her fans. I saw the girl trip out of exhaustion. She was being ganged up on by 6 hornets. We all flew over to her.

"LASER ARROW!" I yelled making half of the hornets explode after hitting their targets. I flew over to the girl and said, "Need a lift?" I smirked as she jumped on and put her arms around my waist. Ulrich and Yumi smashed the other hornets as we flew towards the activated tower. Aelita ran in while we stood outside with the mysterious girl.

"Hey are you ok?" Yumi asked her concerned.

"I'm fine," the girl muttered, reminding me of how Priscilla was so shy around me.

"What's your name?" I asked her curious. I saw panic go through her eyes for a second before she stuttered, "M-My name's Katsumi…" I didn't know whether or not she was telling the truth, but everyone else seemed okay with it so I guess she might be telling the truth.

"That means victorious beauty right?" Yumi asked.

"Yep," Katsumi smiled. She seriously looked like Priscilla.

"So how did you end up on Lyoko?" Ulrich asked.

"Well…" Katsumi started out, but a return to the past occurred so she was cut off. We were sent back earlier to when Priscilla was walking by us during lunch. She was about to take a seat again when Sissi said, "You really shouldn't sit here dweeb!" Priscilla looked offended for a moment, then walked around the other side of the table avoiding Nicholas and Herb's legs while she walked to a table on the other side of the cafeteria. She was still all alone, but I could see a slight sign of confusion on her face. I wonder how she knew what was going to happen?

* * *

Nyan: That's it for now!

Odd: WHAT? I'm starting to love this! Why did you have to end it now?!

Nyan: Because I just happened to update early…

Odd: Well what are you going to do now? Tell them that unless you get 5 more reviews that you'll cancel this whole thing?

Nyan: Great idea!

Odd: NUUUUUU!

Nyan: Jk! This is too fun to stop! Just gimme 5 more reviews, or else you'll never get another chapter! MWHAAHAHA!

Odd: R+R for me!


	3. Chapter 3

Nyan: I'm back! :D

Ulrich: She doesn't own Code Lyoko, and she doesn't want to talk much so-

Nyan: Roll the film!

* * *

Priscilla's P.O.V.

It's been a week since I came back from Lyoko, I was still so confused. All I heard was a voice that sounded like Jeremie's saying return to the past now, and it was sent back to earlier that day. I just sighed and held my black leather jacket to my body. It was getting colder every day. I went to the cafeteria for lunch. The wind blew hard against my skin as I opened up the doors. I grabbed a tray full of mashed potatoes and went to my usual table in the corner I sat at. I could see Odd and his friends laughing and talking together. They kept looking over at me, with pity I thought. The turmoil of weather outside didn't change anything about how we had to still have classes.

Odd's P.O.V.

"Guys, how do you think the supercomputer got started up again?" Jeremie asked.

"I don't know, but this means we get to be heroes again Einstein!" I cheered happily. I glanced over at Priscilla. I still can't get the thought of Katsumi and her looking so alike out of my head. It just seemed so possible. I saw Priscilla get up and leave the cafeteria.

"See you later guys, there's something I have to go do," I waved before leaving the cafeteria. I saw Priscilla walk back to her dorm room and right before she entered, I blocked her door.

"Hey Priscilla! What are you doing right now?" I asked grinning.

"Nothing much. Are you even allowed in the girls' dorm?" Priscilla asked me curiously.

"Yep, besides, I wanted to come see you," I said, smirking triumphantly at the blush on her face.

"Sure you did, but I need to do something really fast before class, so I'll see you later Odd, BYE!" she somehow sneaked between me and the door and slammed it behind her. I shrugged. You can't get them all.

Afterwards, when it was time for class Mrs. Hertz said we would be learning about lightning and thunder.

"These volts of electricity are formed from particles of energy splitting in the air." Mrs. Hertz droned on. I didn't even hear the rest of what she was saying because the bell rang and I had more interesting things to be doing. The whole gang got together in Jeremie's dorm to hang out. I'm still worried about Priscilla, I have no idea what her connection to all this could be. Beep! Beep! Jeremie's computer went off.

"Really Xana? Right when you turn back on, you give us a run for your money, well guys, let's get to the factory!" Jeremie cheered leading us to the park.

"Hold it right there! You kids aren't going anywhere! Haven't you heard there's a lightning storm coming soon?"

"All of the weather predictions on T.V. are a hoax Jim, they aren't even right half the time…" I coaxed.

"No means no! You're not leaving this campus!" Jim yelled at us watching us as we groaned walking away.

"Okay, well we need another plan."

"I think I know the perfect person to help," I smirked running to find Priscilla writing in a journal underneath a tree.

Priscilla's P.O.V. again :3

I sensed a presence come nearby me as I wrote in my journal. I was writing a love poem. It was for Odd, but then again, he would never like me.

"Hey Priscilla!" I looked up to see Odd. I blushed and hid my notebook from him.

"Hi Odd," I waved shyly, "What's up?"

"Oh, I need your help to distract Jim."

"How come?"

"Me and my friends need to leave campus really fast!"

"Ok…" I answered unsure. I got up as the dark clouds above got darker. Thunder crashed and I latched myself onto Odd shaking.

"You okay Priscilla?" Odd looked down to me concerned.

"I'm fine, just a little startled," I let go of his shirt as rain drops started pouring. Jim was already preoccupied with getting everyone inside so Odd's friends all ran off somewhere. Odd was about to follow him, but a gigantic flash of lightning knocked a tree over right in front of him. I felt tears come to my eyes. I was so afraid, but Odd needed help. I quickly ran up to him to get him back on his feet.

"Thanks Priscilla," Odd said gratefully, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," I quickly said, wiping the tears from my eyes, "Nothing at all."

"Okay." We quickly tried to get inside the school, but another lightning bolt hit a tree bolting the doors to the school shut, which basically meant that everyone on the inside of the school was trapped, and we were trapped outside. I felt myself shiver in fear. A warm hand gripped mine and dragged me away.

"What're you doing?" I asked, still afraid.

"We've gotta get to shelter. This lightning is too dangerous to stay outside," Odd said. Thunder crashed in the air again and I felt myself stop in my tracks with fear.

"What's wrong?" I couldn't take it anymore. It was too scary. With the wind and rain, this lightning was starting to freak me out. I couldn't move. I just collapsed and started crying. Odd got a concerned look on his face which was soon replaced by a determined one. He bent down and cradled me in his arms and picked me up. He held me close to his chest. I sheltered my face inside of his chest. I was still so afraid. Odd carried me into the gardening shed that was nearby. He panted.

"I'm so sorry… I shouldn't have just stopped right there…" I murmured through my tears shivering. The world just kept getting colder as I kept feeling smaller. I felt a pair of warm arms enclose me. I looked up. Odd held close to him.

"Don't worry, it's going to be okay…" Odd whispered into my ear. I snuggled into his chest as more lightning flashed.

No one's P.O.V.

Meanwhile at the factory…

"Guys we gotta hurry! The weather's getting worse by the minute!" Yumi said as the group crossed the bridge leading towards the factory.

"Odd's not picking up his cell phone, the lightning's knocked out the reception for our phones," Ulrich said as he swung down the rope to the elevator.

"We'll have to go without him. Head to the scanner room." Jeremie said walking out of the elevator to the super computer.

"Transfer Ulrich! Transfer Yumi! Transfer Aelita! Scanner! Virtualization!" The team was virtualized to Lyoko.

"This is way too easy. There's gotta be some kind of catch…" Ulrich pondered grabbing his sword cautiously. Hornets flew up shooting Yumi in the arm.

"Aelita! Get to the tower! We'll handle this!" Yumi said holding her arm. Aelita made a dash for the tower. Yumi threw her fans into the air and sliced the hornets up.

"That was seriously too easy. I hope there's nothing going on." Ulrich said unsure.

"Don't worry, everything's going to be just fine!" Aelita finished typing in Code: Lyoko.

"Return to the past now!" Jeremie pressed the enter key, and the whole group was sent back to lunch earlier that day. Thunder flashed outside again, but it was only mild. Priscilla flinched for a moment though. Odd walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"Huh? Odd… What are you doing?" Priscilla stammered, still afraid of the lightning.

"Don't be afraid. The lightning won't hurt you. I walk you back to your dorm." Odd offered still holding Priscilla. Priscilla sighed in content as they walked out of the lunchroom together.

"Okay. What did we just miss?" Jeremie asked clueless as the rest of the group just shrugged.

* * *

Nyan: Fin Fin! :D

Odd: Did Jeremie jinx it by saying 'everything's going to be fine'?

Nyan: You smart little kitty! Of course Jeremie jinxed it! There wouldn't be a good plot development if he didn't :D

Jeremie: How did this happen? T.T

Nyan: I control you now. You can't fight it. So tell my readers to review or else I'll bring out my Shugo Charas on you. And let me warn you, since you don't come from the same show, it'll hurt a lot more.

Melody, Sparkle, Melissa, and Beauty: YEAH!

Jeremie: Gulp! Please read and review… I'm begging you… Do it for me so that this tiny floating figments of my imagination go away…

Nyan: NEVER! :D SHUGO CHARA 4EVER! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Nyan: I'm back! :D

Odd: Oh how I missed you Nyan!

Nyan: *blushes*

Odd: Anyways-

Nyan: It's time to answer some reviews!

Sissi: YAY! :D

Nyan: O.O Get out Sissi.

Odd: Anyway, I can't really point out many names since I've already counted and found not that many…

Nyan: C'mon people! Tell me how you feel about my story! I always accept constructive criticism that isn't about like how they don't like something about the character. I mean to make it more interesting and stuff like that.

Odd: Oh, and Himeno Kazehito- We find out about Priscilla after-

Nyan: THOU SHALT NOT REVEAL THE PLOT OF THE STORY!

Odd: (whimpers) basically, what happens happens, don't rush Nyan… She might attack me…

Nyan: I love you too much to attack you! :D

Odd: Yay! Oh, by the way, do you got any grapes?

Nyan: Urgggh! I only own this story. Everything else is not in my ownership. I hope Sam never comes back! :D

Odd: SAM!

* * *

Priscilla's P.O.V.

I walked down the hall to try and find Odd's room. I figured that he and Ulrich shared it together since I overheard Ulrich complaining about Odd's feet. I doubt they smell that bad. I went to the door with the poem in my hand, and I was about to slid it under when I heard voices come from inside.

"I think I'm gonna take Kiwi for a walk, see you later Ulrich!" I heard Odd cheer. I quickly dropped my poem and ran towards a corner and hid behind it.

"Let's go my little diggity dog! Oh, what's this?" Odd said picking up my poem as he stepped outside of his room. "Oh! It's a love letter! I'll just read it later!" Odd said as he jammed my poem into his pocket. I breathed a sigh of relief. I'm so glad he found it and not Ulrich. That would've been a major disaster.

Odd's P.O.V.

I felt the pink hearted envelope that I found outside my dorm room.

"Odd, are you still wondering who could've given you that poem?" Ulrich asked slightly laughing.

"Well, yeah! I mean, she must really like me! She put so much detail into it. She must be a great poet. How romantic!" I said going off into a happy floating rant in my head. The others shook their heads at me as Yumi took the poem from my hands and read it aloud.

" I wish that…

I wouldn't have to pretend-

Pretend that my feelings for you were non-existent

I wish that…

I could be the girl of your dreams

The one that you would wish to hold near

I wish that…

When I feel afraid, your strong arms would encase me

And your sweet, melodic voice would comfort me

I wish that…

I could be the one to make you smile and laugh

The one to bring you joy when you're filled with despair

I know that you don't like me back,

You usually ignore my presence

But I have to tell you now, I can't withhold it anymore

I'm in love… with you…

Odd, I love you, and I've been keeping it inside for so long

Never forget you are loved."

"Whoa," Jeremie stated, "She seriously does like you!"

"One problem though," I interrupted, "I have no idea whatsoever who she is…" I looked to see Ulrich face palm himself. I shrugged. I guess I'll just have to find out. When we walked into Ms. Hertz's classroom, I eyed all of the girls in the classroom to see which ones would be the most likely culprit of my poem. Sissi walked over to me.

"Hey Odd."

"Hey Sissi, you wouldn't happen to be in love with me, would you?" I asked. Sissi blushed slightly but it disappeared quickly.

"Why are you asking? And who would like you? Hahaha!" Sissi asked laughing.

"I got a poem this morning, see?" I showed it to Sissi. She read it and then she nodded her head.

"I guess you found me out Odd, I totally wrote that note since I can't stand to be away from you. Especially since I don't trust that Priscilla girl. She probably has some huge secret about trying to destroy the world or something like that." Sissi blabbered. I laughed while rolling my eyes.

"Ok, well I gotta get to my seat before Ms. Hertz gets here," I smirked while winking at Sissi. She blushed again and I sniggered. I sat down next to Ulrich and said, "You'll never believe who it is…"

Priscilla's P.O.V. again

I can't believe what Sissi did! She just completely took credit for my poem! I am so mad right now! Whoops… I just knocked over some random black haired kid.

"Sorry… I'm kind of in a bad mood right now…" I said bashfully.

"No problem," he replied, "by the way, my name's William; what's yours?"

"I'm Priscilla, I just started school here 3 weeks ago."

"So what are you so mad about?" William inquired.

"Nothing." And with that I walked away. I saw out of the corner of my eye he was trying to grab my arm so that we could talk, and I dodged it with elegance.

"Nice try, maybe next time!" I joked sticking my tongue out at William as I went over to Aelita and her group plus Sissi. I heard William talking to himself from behind me saying, "Whoa, she's different." I smirked. When I got over to their little group. All talk had halted as they turned to me. Before I could even say anything, Sissi came straight up to my face.

"Priscilla, is it? Don't even dare think about coming near our group! You're an outcast so why would we want to hang out with you?" Sissi stated snootily. I felt a pang in my heart. Not this again. Luckily, Yumi came to my rescue.

"Back off Sissi, she's not any more of an outcast than you are. Besides, I would rather have her here than you…" Yumi muttered that last part under her breath. I smiled gratefully to her while Sissi hmmed.

"Can I borrow Aelita and Yumi really fast?" I asked bashfully. The group nodded their heads as Aelita and Yumi walked with me a certain distance away from the rest of their group. I could still feel Sissi's glares in the back of my head.

"So what's up Priscilla?" Aelita asked me. I hesitated for a moment before realizing it would be better to let them know now than to see Sissi flirting with Odd.

"You know the poem that Odd got this morning? Well I wrote it." Yumi and Aelita showed me very knowing faces.

"I kind of expected it to be someone like you. I mean you're always writing in that journal of yours and I somehow seem to catch you gazing at Odd in class," Aelita stated with a wink as I stood there blushing like an idiot.

"Well why don't you go tell him?" Yumi suggested.

"It's probably not a good idea right now, Sissi's got him in her clutches of evil," I murmured.

"Well don't worry, we can talk to him for you."

"Thanks guys," I smiled as they walked back to their group. I just went to the library so that I could do my homework. I looked up to see Odd and Sissi walk in together hand-in-hand. I could feel my anger blazing up inside of me. They sat down together at a nearby table.

"Oh Odd. You're so romantic," Sissi bloated while I rolled my eyes. I left to get up when a book dropped from a nearby shelf. Seeing it as the right thing to do, I put the book back on its shelf. Then, in the back of my mind, I saw a red tower flashing. I don't know why but I decided to go to the abandoned factory I had discovered. I pressed a few buttons on the keyboard and I went into a scanner. When I landed in a place filled with some kind of mountains, I saw that my outfit had changed. Now I was wearing a sparkly purple skirt (with black leggings underneath of course), a sparkly purple cheerleader shirt the read Team Lyoko, and black high-tops.

"Will I never look normal here?" I asked with disdain. On the outside, it seemed like I hated this outfit, but the truth is, I've always wanted to be a cheerleader so this works too. I walked towards a direction that I knew that red tower was in. I saw a giant circular black sphere with the eye of Xana on it. It shot a huge ray at me and I narrowly dodged it. Hiding behind a rock, I contemplated how in the world I would be able to get around. Then, I decided to wait.

Odd's P.O.V.

Sissi and I kept talking in the library for a while. I have no idea why she wanted to come here. I saw Priscilla get up and leave the library. I didn't even notice she was there. When she left, the library was about to be closed. I was walking with Sissi when one book fell down. I bent down to pick it up, but then an avalanche of books came raining down as I grabbed Sissi and we ran outside.

"What was that about?" Sissi asked. I ignored her seeing as everyone was being attacked by books. I got a text from Jeremie basically meaning that Xana was attacking.

"OH MY GOD!" Sissi yelled as a huge pile of books fell on top of her. I was about to dive in and save her, but Herb beat me to it. I snickered a little bit. Sissi had no idea how much Herb actually liked her. I got to the sewers just in time to see Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, and Jeremie getting ready to go.

"Hey, who decided to start the party without me?" I asked jokingly.

"Sorry Odd, it's just that Xana decided to throw the book at us," Ulrich said getting a laugh out of all of us. We skateboarded or scootered to the factory. Jeremie quickly virtualized us to the mountain sector. I hopped on my overboard as I looked to see Katsumi hiding behind a rock trying to outwit a Megatank.

"Hey Kitty Kat! What's up?" I asked as I looked her over up and down. "Nice outfit." She just looked at me before turning around.

"Umm Odd? You might want to turn around…" Katsumi stated.

"Huh? Why?" I said before having my overboard devirtualized.

"You could've at least warned me…" I said rubbing my head. I looked over my shoulder to see 4 Krabs.

"5 on 5. Guess Xana finally learned how to count," Yumi said. I saw Katsumi wince slightly as a laser hit her leg.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah," she struggled to get up, but once she did, she did a bunch of cartwheels and pulled out a baton.

"Woah, didn't know I even had this," Katsumi stated twirling it in her hand skillfully. I thought that every day I saw her, she was looking more and more like Priscilla. From my lack of attention, I got hit by one of the Krabs. Yumi flew over to one with her Overwing, while Ulrich jumped onto one and stabbed it. Priscilla used her baton like a pole vault stick and she landed on the Krab. She pulled out some kind of mini pom-pom and threw down towards the Krab's eye of Xana and it exploded. I quickly shot a laser arrow at the Krab, not wanting to miss any of the action.

"Okay, now all we have to deal with is the Megatank," Aelita stated. I peeped out from behind our hiding rock and saw the laser coming towards me as I hid back down.

"I've been trying to find out how to get rid of it for a while now…" Katsumi said thoughtfully, "It's like trying to find out who would've written a secret love poem. Anyone could easily said they wrote it, and there would be no way to prove them wrong." She shrugged after saying this. I pondered about this. Before I could say anything, the Megatank destroyed the rock we were hiding behind. Ulrich ran up with his sword to block off the laser that was being shot towards us.

"You guys go ahead! I'll hold him off!" And we quickly ran around the Megatank to keep going forward. Yumi turned her head back slightly to see Ulrich get divirtualized.

"Guys! Hurry! Who knows what'll happen if we don't deactivate the tower soon!" Jeremie yelled from above.

"You try walking without a vehicle!" I yelled back.

"Oh, sorry. I'll give you guys the Overbike." Jeremie virtualized the Overbike in front of me.

"Umm Jeremie, just to let you know, ONLY ULRICH AND AELITA KNOW HOW TO DRIVE THIS THING!"

"Oww…" Jeremie groaned.

"I think I might be able to drive it," Katsumi muttered quietly. I looked at her and smiled gratefully. Katsumi jumped onto the Overbike with me following suit.

"Let's go!" I cheered as Katsumi revved the engine and we took off. We found the tower very easily, and Aelita walked in.

"Hey Katsumi, guess what?" I asked with bubbly joy, "I got a love poem!" Katsumi had a flash of sadness go through her eyes before speaking.

"You know, someone else could've written it. It might not be the exact person you think it is…" she muttered. I was about to reply when the Scyphozoa grabbed her.

"KATSUMI!" I yelled as the Scyphozoa picked her up and dropped her as fast as he had grabbed her. Aelita came out of the tower afterwards.

"What's wrong guys?"

"Katsumi got attacked by the Scyphozoa," Yumi stated. Katsumi woke up in my arms.

"Don't worry, I'm okay…" she muttered, "Odd, if we do a return to the past, don't let Sissi fool you. She's not the one who wrote the poem…"

"Wait, if she's didn't, then who did?" I asked, but Jeremie's voice saying "Return to the Past now" drowned out my voice. We went back to when the poem was sent underneath my door. I looked outside to see no one there. I shrugged. Now that I think about it, Sissi's never really been poetic… But who could've written it?

* * *

Nyan: All done!

Odd: NOOOO! You made a cliffy! And I wanted to see more T.T

Nyan: Read and Review!

Odd: Don't leave me hanging!


	5. Chapter 5

I don't feel like talking much so I don't own Code Lyoko.

* * *

No one's P.O.V.

"Guys, we've got to shut down the supercomputer, if we don't, it might be too late later," Jeremie stated talking to his friends at lunch.

"What about Katsumi? She was caught by the Scyphozoa, and she could be stuck on Lyoko!" Odd reasoned as he finished his fifth plate of lasagna.

"Alright, we could go to the factory right now and see if she's there," Jeremie surrendered. After Odd was pried away from his food, the group finally got to the factory.

"Okay. Odd, you go get Katsumi and tell me if you spot her. I'll do a scan from here," Jeremie said.

"Okie Dokie!" After Odd was virtualized into the forest sector, he looked around for Katsumi. "I can't find her Einstein!"

"I can't find her on the scan either Odd! Come back in!" Jeremie then devirtualized Odd and brought him back to the real world.

"Well she's not anywhere on Lyoko so it's probably safe to shut the supercomputer down."

"I'm still not too sure…" Odd murmured. The group went down to the battery of the supercomputer and shut it down.

Meanwhile…

Priscilla's P.O.V.

Uggh… I feel woozy all of a sudden… It's probably nothing. I walked into Ms. Hertz class 5 seconds late because of a butterfly that landed on my nose.

"PRISCILLA VAN GOUGH!" Urrgghhh… Here it comes…

"What is the meaning of you coming to class late?! Were you fooling around with that blasted butterfly?" Ms. Hertz yelled.

"I was only 5 seconds late! Besides, it's a butterfly! What was I supposed to do?!" I yelled back with twice the intensity. Ms. Hertz was dumbfounded as I sat down wondering what I would do if she gave me detention. My head pounded again and I winced.

"Ms. Hertz! Priscilla's copying off of me!" Sissi yelled. I looked at her with discontent. We didn't even have anything to cheat on.

"Nice try Elizabeth, but I'll deal with her when it's a REAL issue." Everyone laughed at Sissi. All throughout class, I tried to concentrate, but my headache was getting even worse. When class was over, I tried to walk out the door, but suddenly, everything got very blurry. I started losing consciousness. My own thoughts were starting to evade me. Then, the ground came up to my face faster than I could realize.

Odd's P.O.V.

"MS. HERTZ! PRISCILLA FAINTED!" Herb yelled panicked. I ran to the doorway and saw Priscilla out cold on the ground I picked her up and carried her straight to the infirmary.

"It's okay Odd, you can leave. It was just a normal fainting phase. She'll be okay." The nurse told me. I still didn't move. There was a random black smoke going towards the nurse, but I didn't really notice, we turned off the supercomputer anyway. The nurse grabbed Priscilla and was about to leap out of the window, but I stopped her.

"Where are you taking Priscilla?" I asked concerned. The school nurse only turned her head to me and smirked with the eye of Xana flashing in her eyes. I gasped and then called Jeremie.

"We've got to turn the supercomputer back on. Xana's attacking, and he has Priscilla!" I yelled.

No One's P.O.V.

Jeremie and the rest of the gang excluding Odd ran to the factory, while Odd was chasing the school nurse who was currently carrying Priscilla towards a cliff. Jeremie and the others flipped the switch that turned on the supercomputer just in time though.

Priscilla's P.O.V.

Huh? Where am I? I looked down to see I was about to be dropped off a cliff. Out of panic, I kicked whoever was holding me. I ran away from the cliff to see that it was the nurse but she had the eye of Xana in her eyes. I could see she was about to lunge at me, but Odd whacked her with a stick and she fell.

"Priscilla, you should get out of here. It's too dangerous." I only nodded my head and ran. Where you ask? To the factory of course. Going there is the only way to help Odd. I walked into the lab behind Jeremie, and he looked at me in surprise. A red flower bloomed. I only put a shush sign up to my mouth. I could tell he was about to let the others know I was here, but I couldn't let that happen. So I covered his mouth and whispered quietly into his ear.

"Please don't tell the others about this. They wouldn't accept me." After a few moments of my irresistible puppy dog face, Jeremie sighed and gave in. I gave him a peck on the cheek as a thank you and he blushed. I only giggled slightly and went down to the scanners. Jeremie virtualized me silently so the others wouldn't know I was here. I was completely virtualized right when Ulrich got devirtualized.

"Katsumi! We needed you! Where were you?" Yumi said deflecting some Bloks lasers.

"Oh, nowhere in particular," I said throwing pom-bombs at the Bloks. Aelita was about to go into the tower, but a Krab blocked her way. I saw that they were going to get to her, but I used my baton as a boomerang and destroyed it without a second glance.

"Great job, Katsumi!"

"Yeah! Great work Priscilla!" Jeremie said over his earphones. We all paused for a second before I looked up at the sky hatefully. An orange flower bloomed.

"W-Whoops," Jeremie stuttered.

"Well, that actually makes sense since you knew about Odd's love poem," Yumi pondered thoughtfully.

"Please don't tell," I pleaded.

"Don't worry, your secrets safe with me- Kitty Kat!" Yumi winked as a return to the past occurred.

* * *

Nyan: I'm done.

Odd: Wait! Will I ever find out?

Nyan: Eventually, but you're pretty dense so it might take a while :3

Odd: Arrrgh!

Nyan: Read and Review! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Nyan: Ready to go?

Odd: You left me alone Nyanikins!

Nyan: Please don't call me that…

Odd: Why?

Nyan: You want to meet my charas? Cuz they'll beat the spaghetti out of you!

Odd: Gulp! Nyan doesn't own Cody Lyoko… I'm kind of glad though…

Nyan: What?!

* * *

Priscilla's P.O.V.

I was sitting on the branch of the cherry blossom oak tree in the park I had discovered shortly after moving here. I breathed in the fresh air calmly. It was really beautiful.

"Hey Prisca!" Odd yelled startling me. I would've fallen of if he hadn't caught me around my waist. I looked up at him. We stared into each other's eyes. I could feel a blush come onto my face. The beautiful moment had been interrupted though…

"Priscilla! Odd! What are you two doing up there?" Jim yelled causing me and Odd to lose our grasp on the tree branch as we fell on top of each other. We both blushed.

"Well?!" Jim yelled totally ruining my good mood.

"Nothing Jim…" I muttered.

"We were just hanging around!" Odd cheered causing me to crack a smile.

"Whatever you were doing will have to wait! You need to get back to class, NOW!" Jim yelled.

"Okay, Okay! Don't make me go deaf before math class…" I muttered making Odd giggle. We saluted to Jim and walked away laughing. I saw him look over at me tenderly. We got to the class room and smiled at each other.

"After you m'lady," Odd bowed like a prince. I giggled and sat down as Ms. Hertz gave us our assignment.

"Settle down class," she started, "Today, we will be working with partners-" Ms. Hertz was interrupted by cheers from half of the class and groans from the other half.

"As I was saying, I will be choosing your partners for you." Ms. Hertz finished getting a group of groans from the class. I only crossed my fingers praying that Odd would be my partner.

"Okay, so we'll have

Aelita and Jeremie

Sissi and Odd

Priscilla and Ulrich…" Then, I lost focus. Are you kidding me?! How in the world am I supposed to just sit here while Sissi flirts with Odd. I looked up to see Ulrich walking towards me.

Ulrich's P.O.V.

I walked over to talk to Priscilla about our project. Too bad I wasn't paying attention to Ms. Hertz after she said I was going to be paired up with Priscilla, Odd was freaking out over having Sissi as a partner. I don't whether he wants to be her partner, or if that was the end of his life. It was hard to tell.

"Hey Priscilla." I said. Priscilla just looked up at me and smiled. "So do you know what this project is supposed to be?" I asked.

"Umm… I was kind of distracted… I was kind of hoping that you knew…" Priscilla shrugged. I would've sweatdropped if I were an anime character. Pretty soon, it was lunchtime and I sat down with the gang.

"Hey guys. Do you have any idea what our project for Ms. Hertz is? Me and Priscilla are clueless…" I asked putting my hands behind my head.

"Oh poor Ulrich… At least you have a likable partner…" Odd moaned in despair… Priscilla walked by us and stopped for a moment wondering if she should sit with us.

"You know Priscilla, Sissi's not here right now. You can sit here." Yumi winked at her. Priscilla sat down and smiled at everyone.

"So do you guys know the topic for-"

"You have to do a monologue or song in front of the class." Aelita answered Priscilla's question immediately.

"Wait- a song? I-I can't sing… Umm… Ulrich, what do you want to do?" Priscilla asked me with her big brown eyes. I blushed slightly considering she was getting really close to my face. Odd and Yumi gave me suspicious looks. I laughed nervously while Priscilla instantly got a look on her face.

"OOOOHHHHH! I'VE GOT LIKE THE PERFECT SONG! WE SHOULD TOTALLY PRACTICE RIGHT NOW!" Priscilla yelled dragging me away from my food. I stopped her halfway across the school.

"Wait, where are we going to practice?" I asked her.

"Oh right… Guys aren't really allowed in the girls' dorm… But isn't it like that vice versa?" Priscilla asked me right back.

"It's okay. Jim already knows we usually have Aelita and Yumi in there with us… so I don't think he would mind…" I said. Then, Priscilla cheered and we went into Odd and I's room. Priscilla instantly got on her laptop and started playing a song. It was apparently called We Live by Superchick. It was actually pretty good even though it wasn't The Subdigitals. She started singing and dancing around with it using Odd's hairbrush as a microphone. She even got me to start singing too… You never tell anyone that okay! Anyways, we kept singing and dancing until we ended up dancing together. It was pretty fun. By the end of the song though, somehow, we ended up with me dipping Priscilla and our faces were really close. We both blushed. I was slowly inching closer to her when the door opened revealing the rest of the group. I accidentally dropped Priscilla in embarrassment. Odd's jaw dropped before Priscilla sensed the tension in the air. She got uncomfortable quickly.

"Umm… I'll just be going now…" Priscilla muttered as Yumi glared at her while she walked out. I would've left too, but this is kind of my room.

"Ulrich, what was that?" Odd asked me clearly annoyed.

"Nothing… Priscilla and I were working on our song…" I said bashfully.

"Was that kiss supposed to be part of it?" Odd asked me glaring holes into my soul.

"No! That just… kind of… happened…" I stated putting my arm behind my head.

"Okay guys, how about we put this behind us for now?" Jeremie asked getting tense from all of this tension.

"Whatever…" Odd shrugged angrily at me.

Priscilla's P.O.V.

Oh great… I really messed up now… How will I ever get Odd to like me now? Besides, now I even have Yumi hating me so basically I just lost 2 friends. Actually, out of my stupidity I probably lost any possibility I could've had of being Ulrich's friend too… I put my head in my hands out of disbelief… How could this happen?

"Hey, Priscilla, I think? Are you okay?" William asked me as he walked out from behind a wall.

"Yeah… Just that I kind of messed up things between the guy I liked and his friends," I muttered.

"C'mon, it can't be that bad…" William stated. I looked up to see Odd and Sissi holding hands. Odd glanced at me, and then did the unspeakable, he kissed Sissi. I instantly felt tears come to my eyes as I got up and ran away. I found the nearest closet I could and just sat down and cried.

"What's that?" I heard a male voice ask after a few minutes. I recognized it as Ulrich's. I just cried even harder. The door opened.

"Hey Priscilla, what's wrong?" Ulrich asked me sitting down next to me.

"Oh nothing…" I murmured.

"I know your lying."

"Well, how would you feel if the person you liked kissed someone else in front of you on purpose?" I asked. He just looked down.

"I'm sorry… It was my fault… I should've had better self-control," Ulrich muttered.

"Trust me… It was as much of my fault as it was yours…" I replied. He just shrugged and we both got up to leave when there was a scream held from down the hall. I saw a flash of a red tower in the forest sector. I gripped my head.

"You okay Priscilla?" Ulrich asked me.

"I'm fine… Let's go see what's up," I said leading the way towards the scream that inevitably belonged to Sissi. She was passed out on the ground with a curling iron next to her. She had a burn on her face. I gasped.

"C'mon, we've gotta get her to the infirmary," Ulrich said putting one of Sissi's arms over his shoulder. I grabbed her other arm and we carried her to the infirmary.

"What happened here?" Yolanda, the school nurse asked as she glanced at the passed out Sissi around our shoulders.

"We found her passed out in her room; she burned herself with her curling iron," I said.

"Well okay then." After that, Ulrich and I just left to go outside. We walked over to the gang.

"I hear Sissi passed out, it wouldn't have anything to do with YOU would it?" Odd glared at me. I only crumbled under his stare.

"Calm down Odd. Priscilla and I just found Sissi like that after we heard a scream. She just passed out from a burn from her curling iron," Ulrich defended me. Odd only grumbled under his breath.

"Anyways, we've got to go do some stuff right now; see you later Priscilla!" Aelita cheerfully waved at me before a loud scream alerted everyone.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed a freakishly girly voice. We turned around to see Herb running from an MP3 player.

"Guys, you know what that means," Jeremie started. A boom box was suddenly thrown towards us and I was frozen in my spot while everyone else dodged.

"PRISCILLA!" Odd yelled as he leapt and knocked me down to the ground right before I was hit. I looked up at him.

"Are you okay?" Odd asked me gently cradling my head in his arm. I nodded.

"You guys go ahead, I'll handle things here," Odd said getting in a fighting position as an electronic man made out of boom boxes, iPods, etc., was formed. I looked after the rest of the group and followed them. Ulrich and Aelita looked at me confused.

"I'll explain later guys. Right now, we need as much help as possible," Jeremie said while Aelita and Ulrich silently agreed. A yellow and green flower bloomed. We got to the factory and were virtualized.

The tower was in the distance, but it was being guarded by Krabes. I threw one of my pom-boms at 1 of them and it was stunned for a few seconds. Aelita tried to run by it, but it shot her in the leg. Yumi then used her fans to get rid of 2 of them while Ulrich was guarding Aelita. I ran, did a back handspring and landed on top of the last Krab. I was about to destroy it when Aelita got virtualized.

"Oh no… How are we supposed to deactivate the tower now?" Jeremie groaned. For some reason, I was feeling like I was being pulled towards the tower. I stepped in when I heard Ulrich say, "Where are you going?" I ignored him and went to the next level of the tower. I walked forward while the panels under my feet lite up. I put my hand on a panel in front of me and it revealed: CODE:_

I thought, what am I supposed to put here? I typed in Lyoko just to see what would happen, and all of the data surrounding me disappeared. I went back outside and saw Yumi and Ulrich gaping at me with awestruck faces. We were all de-virtualized by Jeremie and walked back to the school. I decided to go around a different way. Suddenly, the lunch bell rang, and I saw Yumi, Odd, Ulrich, Jeremie, and Aelita all walking in together. Odd and Ulrich were laughing together so I guess they became friends again. I smiled. When I walked in and grabbed my serving of mashed potatoes, I saw the group at their table.

"Hey Odd. You'll never believe it but…" Ulrich started. I held my finger up to my lips and winked.

"Never mind," Ulrich stating smiling at me. I smiled back at him. Also, you know what? We got an A on our project, while Odd got a C doing a one-man portrayal of Romeo and Juliet. It was a truly exciting day.

* * *

Odd: When will I find out?

Nyan: When I feel like writing again! :p

Odd: NOOOOOO! THE SUSPENSE IS KILLING ME!

Nyan: Well, if you and anyone else wants to find out, I'll need them to write me a review about their favorite character and why, I MIGHT continue! :D

Odd: I can't believe I love you… ~.~


	7. Chapter 7

Nyan: Guess what? You guys are my valentines! :D :D

Odd: I thought I was your valentine… :(

Nyan: I still love you!

Odd: Yeah right… No wonder you don't own Code Lyoko…

Nyan: Well, if I owned it, Sam would be dead! :D

* * *

Third Person P.O.V.

"Hey you okay Odd? You haven't touched your steak yet," Ulrich stated pointing his fork towards Odd's untouched steak.

"Yeah I'm fine, just thinking about a girl," Odd muttered looking away dreamingly. Ulrich glanced over to see that Odd's line of vision was pointed towards Priscilla.

"Ohhh, I get it," Ulrich smirked. Odd blushed.

"Not her… I mean someone else… You know, Katsumi?" Odd stated happily. The others at the table glanced at each other wearily still wondering whether or not to let Odd know about her secret.

"Well, maybe we could have her come with us on our next expedition into the digital sea…" Jeremie pondered.

"Why not? It would be the perfect time to ask her out!" Odd cheered as everyone exchanged glances again. The bell rang and everyone got up to leave.

Priscilla's P.O.V.

I stood outside listening to music from my IPod when Jeremie walked up to me.

"Hey Priscilla."

"Hey Jeremie," I waved at him.

"Would you like to help us with something later today? We're going to surf the web to see what Xana's up to," Jeremie whispered quietly.

"Sure, I'll be there as soon as possible," I grinned. Jeremie nodded at me and walked away. Soon, the last bell rang, and I ran to the factory. Jeremie was already there and he quietly signaled me to the scanners. He virtualized me and I entered a blue room with a symbol inside of it.

"Okay, Katsumi," Jeremie said using my code name, "Just run through the entrance to meet up with the others." I followed his directions and jumped on an elevator that sent me to a room with five platforms on it. The others were already there. There was also some kind of vehicle in the middle of the room.

"Hey Kitty~Kat!" Odd waved at me. I smiled and walked onto the teleportation platforms.

"Okay guys, I'm sending you in," Jeremie's voice stated as we were teleported into the Skid.

"Whoa! This is so cool!" I cheered.

"Not as cool as you…" Odd murmured over the intercom. I blushed knowing that he had not intended for me to hear him.

"Okay guys, just go through the net until you see a portal to the network, it'll lead you to one of Xana's databases." Jeremie said as we maneuvered through the Digital Sea. We approached the portal and saw some kind of shark thingy. It shot a laser at me, but it missed.

"Nav Skids dispatch!" Aelita yelled before our Skids were separated from the main Skid. I shoot a laser back at the shark thing and missed. It started chasing after me. My Skid was hit with a laser from it and I could see its energy field going down. A laser came out from my side though, and it hit the shark. I turned to see Odd smiling triumphantly at me. I smiled back. We were then attached back to the main Skid. There was a gray dome shaped area in the middle of the network.

"Okay guys, I've spotted a lot of activity here. You should go take a look," Jeremie said as a little hatch opened up the way to the area. The Skid went in and it landed next to a tower. We all got out and landed on our feet. Or at least the others landed on their feet.

"Owww…" I groaned from the hard floor of this desert sector.

"You okay Kitty-Kat?" Odd asked me sweetly giving me his hand. I blushed and grabbed it standing back up.

"Hey, look over there!" Ulrich pointed to see a bunch of Kankrelats forming some kind of picture. I looked closer to see them spell out my name.

"P-R-I-S-C-L-L-A? Hey! What do they want with Priscilla?!" Odd yelled. I looked away remembering that he didn't know I was me. The Schiphozoa came up from behind me and I felt its tentacles wrap around me. I screamed for a moment, but I stopped because I didn't want to be a damsel in distress. Everyone turned towards me and started to run to get the Schiphozoa. I struggled but it was no use, it had me in its grasp. I felt it draining something out of me. I felt it loosen its grasp and I fell to the ground.

"Katsumi!" Odd yelled. I felt him pick up my body and hold me in his arms. "Are you okay?" I only nodded.

"Jeremie, the Schiphozoa went after Katsumi again, can you see anything about it on the supercomputer?" Aelita asked concerned.

"No, not really…" Jeremie muttered confused. I got out of Odd's arms reluctantly to see that the Kankrelats were gone.

"Well that was weird…" I muttered. I was then shot by a laser from a hornet and I saw that my health points were down to 20.

"Why are all of you bugs picking on Katsumi?!" Odd yelled shooting laser arrows at them. I only glanced to see all of the others kill one hornet each.

"Well that was unexpected," Yumi commented.

"Hey Katsumi, can I ask you something?" Odd asked me sweetly. I only nodded and blushed. The others had wary looks on their faces.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?" I gasped. _OMG! There is no way this is actually happening! _I only looked at Odd and smiled, but then my smile disappeared. There's no way he could like me… Besides, if he asks me out on Lyoko, how will I deal with this on Earth? I only looked at him and he sighed.

"You know Kitty-Kat, I could always just prove I like you. Don't worry, from this day on I will stay loyal to you!" Odd cheered. I blushed and backed up a little bit trying not to get caught up in this.

"I'm not really allowed to date, Odd," I said quietly. I then felt a laser hit me from the back and with my last glance on Lyoko, I saw that a Megatank had dealt my final blow. I went up through the elevator and smiled at Jeremie to let him know I was leaving. He waved and I walked out. Later, during dinner, I went to sit with the gang.

"Hey, what's that doing here again?" Sissi asked gesturing over to me. I only fumed in my seat. Then, I smirked remembering that Odd asked me out. Then, my smile turned into a frown when I remembered Odd asked **Katsumi **out, not me.

"Oh nothing much, just protecting us from the it in front of us," Aelita sneered getting laughs out of all of us. I smiled appreciatively at her as we went on with our conversation.

"Hey Priscilla, can I ask you something?" Odd said. I blushed remembering our conversation from earlier.

"Sure Odd, ask away," I grinned.

"Well, I won't be able to talk to you anymore for a while…" Odd said sadly. I dropped my fork.

"H-How come?" I asked sadly.

"I really like this girl, but I can't ask her out if someone else is in the way. I'm sorry Priscilla, I really like you, but I can't risk losing the girl of my dreams, I'm sorry," Odd said looking down. I could see a look of regret on his face. I stood up from my chair abruptly.

"Excuse me…" I mumbled trying to hide the tears in my voice. Everyone looked at me apologetically and I saw Odd make a move to grab my arm and say something but I dodged him and left the cafeteria. I went back to my spot in the forest with the cherry blossom trees. Then I remembered when it was just me and Odd here and we almost…

"Arggh! I've got to stop thinking about him! He doesn't even like me! Well, he just doesn't like Priscilla…" I muttered angrily at myself.

"Umm, Priscilla? Why are you speaking in third-person?" William said walking towards me with his hands behind his head. _Is he stalking me? _

"Why are you here? Can't you tell I want to be alone right now?" I mumbled angrily at him.

"Whoa! Sorry, I didn't know you were that fierce! You know you can tell me about it right?" William said bashfully backing away slightly.

"I don't want to talk to anyone…" I choked, crying slightly.

"Wait, are you crying?" William asked me.

"No… I'm just sweating through my eyeballs…" I muttered failing at my attempt to use sarcasm.

"Well, I'm here for you if you need a shoulder to cry on…" William said starting to walk away. I just stood there but in a sudden jolt of movement, I ran into William's arms and cried. He just held me and stroked my hair gently.

"Shh… It's okay…" William whispered into my ear. I just continued crying. Then, William grasped my shoulders and pushed me away from him slightly. He gazed into my eyes. I could sense something bad was about to happen. William inched closer to me when I heard a voice.

"Priscilla! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" I tried to turn and see the source of the voice but William forced me into a kiss with him. I tried to pull away to see who had called out my name. I struggled to get away. It just didn't feel right. William let go of me and I looked at him confused before glancing off to the right. To my disdain and surprise, Odd was standing right there with his mouth gaping open. I remembered he had the same exact look on his face when Ulrich and I almost kissed. He had hurt in his eyes.

"Odd…" Odd didn't even let me finish my sentence. He just ran off. He left me. I turned to William with a furious look on my face.

"Great job William! Now things are even worse with the guy I like! I hate you!" I yelled. William's face showed pain too, but I didn't care. My world was falling apart right now. I saw a flash of lightning go across the sky, but I also saw a red tower flash in my head. I ignored it, distracted by my rage.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't control myself. You know how it is when you're in love?" William stated with sorrow.

"No. I don't know. And now I may never know. I'm leaving. Don't try to stop me," I said firmly walking away. William just stood there with a pitiful face on. I ran back to school to see the gang with Odd standing there remorsefully. I would've walked towards them, but then I remembered that he didn't want to see Priscilla, but he did that for Katsumi. Now, he just doesn't want to see me. I walked away sadly. Sissi was next to the door leading to the dorms. I tried to walk by her, but she blocked my way.

"I hear Odd rejected you loser! It's about time!" she snorted. I only looked at her with a glare and tried to walk past her.

"Oh, are you trying to leave now? Why? You don't want to face the fact that Odd likes me better than you?" Sissi mocked me. I wanted so bad to just hide in my room and cry, but Sissi pushed my limits and I tackled her to the ground. She started pulling my hair, and I did the same to her. She started screaming for help and I just started punching her. It didn't seem to do much of an effect on her, but she kicked me and it took away my breath. I was then on the ground when Herb and Nicholas came up to defend her.  
"You two hold her back for a second," Sissi commanded. Herb and Nicholas simply agreed and held me by my arms so I couldn't escape. I would've ran away, but I was still tired and I couldn't breathe. Sissi just walked towards me slowly.

"You really think that you can hide from it don't you?" she asked me. She spit on my shoes and I suddenly got the thought to kick her 'pretty' little face. Too bad my high kicks are pretty low (and she's not a guy so it wouldn't be as effective).

"Odd will never like you, so just back off nerd girl!" Sissi spat grabbing my glasses and stepping on them on the ground. I only gasped and she snapped her fingers to make Herb and Nicholas release me.  
"Don't worry, this time your glasses snapped, next time, it'll be you," she threatened me. I only grabbed the pieces of my glasses and ran to my dorm. I sat on my bed and cried. It made me so upset. Then, I got a call on my cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Priscilla, you sound like you've been crying. Are you okay?" Yumi asked me.

"I'm fine. What's up?" I asked.

"Jeremie's found an activated tower. He needs all of us there."

"I'm sorry. I can't come right now. There's too many memories there for me right now, I'm sorry." I whispered before hanging up. I held my knees up to my chest and cried. I then saw the lightning outside and remembered how Odd comforted me during that one storm. This caused me to cry even more thinking about my fear and Odd. Then, a knock came at the door.

"Priscilla! Please open up! This is an emergency!" I heard William shout.

"Not right now… I want to be alone…" I said.

"Please!" I groaned and got up to see William with some burns on his leg.

"How'd you get this?" I asked concerned.

"There's a bunch of lightning outside. Plus, there's this giant squid thing sucking people's energy from them. They keep passing out. It seems to be looking for someone…" William stated. I froze in shock remembering how I felt when the Schiphozoa captured me. I walked out the door heading towards the factory. I would've tended to William's wounds, but he was protecting me from some Kankrelats that happened to be here too. He stayed behind to fight them. I swung down the rope into the factory and saw Jeremie there. He just nodded and I went inside one of the scanners. I was virtualized to see Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, and Aelita fighting a swarm of hornets and 2 tarantulas. I quickly threw my pom-boms at two hornets, but they were quickly replaced by three more.  
"Arghhh! It's like they keep coming back for more!" Odd yelled frustrated. The monsters all glanced at me, and all of a sudden, they just charged towards me with all of their lasers shooting out. I braced myself for the impact, but it never came. Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd all shielded me. It seemed to be a good diversion though, Aelita made it close to the tower when the Schiphozoa reached out to her. I quickly sprinted towards her and tried to shield her with my baton. It seems that was what the Schiphozoa wanted because as soon as I got there, it caught me with its tentacles. I was getting tired of being captured by this giant squid. I felt it sucking out my life again, but with a jolt, it dropped me and retreated. Odd came and helped me up.

"You okay Katsumi?" Odd asked me. I flinched.

"Odd, I need to tell you something…" I murmured.

"What?" Odd asked curious. I was about to reveal my secret, but a hornet shot Odd in the shoulder. Then, a Megatank came out.

"Oh great…" Ulrich complained trying to take out the Megatank. Sadly, today just wasn't a good day for anyone. Ulrich got devirtualized so we all had to jump out of the way of the laser.

"How are we ever going to get past them?" Yumi asked. I shrugged then I looked at my baton.

"I have an idea, but it could be risky," I said. Odd looked weary for a minute, but I didn't wait for his approval. I walked out into the open and grabbed my baton. I twirled it until it became an almost impregnable shield. The lasers that hit my baton hit every monster except for the Megatank who I narrowly escaped. Yumi, Odd, and Aelita all ran out into the open. Yumi was trying to run across but the Megatank got her. So it was just me, Odd, and the Megatank. Aelita had gotten into the tower at this point, but the Megatank was still giving us a hard time. Odd and I ducked behind a rock as the Megatank shot us again.

"Odd, I'm sorry but I haven't told you who I really am…" I said.

"Katsumi, what do you mean?"

"My real name's not Katsumi, it's…" I tried to say, but the Megatank shot through the rock we were hiding behind.

"I'm Priscilla!" I yelled as Odd was devirtualized, but he didn't hear me because he was gone. I glared at the Megatank and we faced off. I grabbed one of my Pom-bombs and it loaded up a laser. I knew what I was about to do now was risky, but I had to try. Surprisingly, the digital sea was only a few feet away. I ran close to the edge and the Megatank followed me. I was planning to stop running at that point, but I tripped and I fell off the edge. The Megatank followed my lead and I was soon in a free-fall. I didn't know how to swim, so I could already feel fear in my heart. I just decided to take one last hit before I plunged to my doom. I threw my pom-bomb right at the Megatank when it shot a laser at me. We hit each other at the same exact time. I was devirtualized before I could hit the Digital Sea's surface. I came out of the scanner trying to lean my weight on the wall when I could feel somebody's stare on me. I saw Odd looking at me with disbelief.

"Priscilla?" he asked not sure who he was seeing. A blue flower bloomed completing the rainbow cycle.

"Hi Odd, sorry about earlier…" I said before passing out feeling warm arms catch me.

* * *

Nyan: The end! :D

Odd: I know that's not the end!

Nyan: Yep, but it's the end for now. I might not be back for a while since I have to focus on school and stuff, but I'm sure that you'll remember me when you watch CODE LYOKO:EVOLUTION which is coming out in a week in English! :D

Odd: You can't wait to see me again, can you?

Nyan: Well, your actor is very cute! ^^

Odd: Hey, what do you mean actor?

Nyan: Live-action + real world= Interesting plot development.

Odd: What? R+R while I go figure this out…


	8. Chapter 8

Nyan: I'm back! Sorry about being gone for so long! :D I wanna make this short so I can write more so Yumi take it away!

Yumi: NyanRainbowPrincess doesn't own Code Lyoko. I don't think it's necessary to tell you that anymore…

* * *

Third Person P.O.V.

Priscilla was sleeping on the ground in the corner snoring peacefully while Odd was pacing back and forth. Aelita climbed up the ladder from the scanners.

"Can you guys believe Priscilla was Katsumi?! I was not expecting that…" Odd whisper-screamed trying not to wake up Priscilla. Aelita glanced to the right to realize that Odd found out Priscilla's secret.

"Well, it's not as surprising as you'd think…" Yumi muttered thoughtfully.

"Wait- DID YOU GUYS KNOW ABOUT THIS?" Odd yelled.

"RETURN TO THE PAST, NOW!" Jeremie yelled pressing the enter key on his keyboard remembering the havoc raging outside. They went back to earlier during the day when Priscilla was walking by them. She stopped turned and walked towards them. Odd still stared at her in shock when Sissi intercepted her path.

"Well, well, well. I see you're still trying to steal my Odd from me. He's already told you once, so I tell you again for him. He doesn't like you and doesn't want to ever see you again." Sissi smirked. Priscilla only looked at her with remorse, then happiness again, then shock as she looked at Odd. Priscilla just glanced back at Sissi once and walked around to the Lyoko gang. Odd stared at her still, and she became very self-conscious.

"Odd-"

"Sorry Priscilla, I can't talk to you right now- if that's even your real name," Odd stated angrily stomping away. Priscilla only gaped at him before looking down at the ground in sadness.

"Cheer up Priscilla. Odd's just mad he was the last one to find out. Don't worry, he'll get over it soon," Ulrich comforted her.

"I hope so. I hate it when he gets mad at me…" she sniffled. Her head shot up in realization as she remembered William. She turned around to see him walking towards her guiltily.

"Priscilla, listen. I'm sorry about what happened earlier. I should've had better control over myself. I'm sorry," William said quietly. Priscilla glared at him until her look softened.

"It's okay William. Just know that if you try to do something like that again, either let me know, or don't do it at all. That was the worst timing possible," Priscilla stated.

"Sorry. Well, I'll see you around later." William said as he put his hands in his pockets and walked away.

"What was that about?" Yumi asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." Priscilla said quickly before looking in the direction Odd left them in.

"We don't have any more classes for the rest of the day so how about we hang out in my room?" Jeremie asked. Everyone complied with him as they climbed the stairs to his room.

1 hour later…

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Wonder who that could be…" Aelita thought out loud twisting the door knob to open the door.

"Hey Odd," Aelita said cheerfully.  
"Hey." Odd said quietly before sitting next to Priscilla on Jeremie's bed. The room suddenly became quiet.

"So, anyone thinking it would be a good idea to shut down the super-computer?" Jeremie asked trying to break the tension. Odd glanced at Priscilla and sighed.

"That might not be a good idea Jeremie. I think Xana might've done something that would make someone get hurt if we shut down the supercomputer," Odd said glancing slyly at Priscilla again.

"Well, why don't we try to go see about that?" Jeremie asked. Priscilla felt a slight pain in her chest and lost her breath for a second.

"Are you okay Priscilla?" Ulrich asked concerned.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Odd looked at her, not believing her, but left it alone.

"So what are we waiting for, let's go," Yumi stated grabbing her phone. Everyone got up and left. They made it to their passage when Sissi popped out of nowhere.

"Hey guys, what're you doing?" Sissi asked curiously while glaring at Priscilla out of the corner of her eyes.

"Nothing that concerns you," Priscilla whispered still upset at Sissi.

"Well, I'm a part of this group now too, so you better tell me what's going on before I get my father to find out," Sissi threatened.

"You're such a butt." Priscilla stated nonchalantly.

"What was that?!"

"You heard me!"

"Girls, I don't think having a fight would be very good right now," Jeremie stated trying to calm them down.

"What's going on here?!" Jim yelled walking over to us.

"Nothing, sir," Priscilla stated quickly trying to cover for us.

"Well, you kids better get to class!" Jim pointed towards the school building. We all walked back to the school building upset until Sissi turned to face the others.

"I'll find out what you're doing eventually. And you, nerdy pants, back off before I make you," Sissi said jabbing Priscilla in the shoulder. She only glared at her. Everyone walked back to Ms. Hertz class except for Yumi who went to her classes.

"Okay class, we were supposed to have a new student, but it seems she hasn't arrived yet… So, just turn your textbooks to page 354 as we read about valence electrons…" Ms. Hertz droned on. Priscilla only started drawing hearts in her notebook. _I know all of this stuff already anyways… That's what happens when you take advanced classes at a young age…_ Priscilla sighed.

"What're you pouting about? You already finished the worksheet anyways…" Sissi sneered at Priscilla. Priscilla only ignored her and tried to count the seconds until that class would be over. The bell rang for dinner, and the group sat together while Sissi was busy in her room.

"Priscilla, do you and Sissi always have to fight?" Odd complained slightly annoyed.

"I don't know why she has a problem with me… She just hates me for some reason…" Priscilla groaned with her now ruined appetite.

"Don't worry, she can't really do anything to you," Aelita reassured me.

"She did the same thing to me for a while because she liked Ulrich…" Yumi stated. Priscilla blushed realizing why Sissi was so upset.

"So, do you guys want to shut down the supercomputer now?" Jeremie asked.

"Einstein, do we have to so soon? Besides, for all you know, Xana might not even be in the Supercomputer anymore," Ulrich suggested.

"Then how did the supercomputer start up again?" Jeremie asked again. Priscilla glanced at her plate guiltily causing Odd to arch an eyebrow at her.

"What's wrong Priscilla?"

"Nothing," she muttered.

"We should still try and shut it down you guys. You know that Xana won't stop until he's taken over the world," Yumi said.

"This is starting to sound like some kind of weird Sci-fi thing…" Priscilla muttered.

"Well, off to the factory then!" Jeremie chirped as they walked out to the factory.

"Wait, what if we run into Sissi again?" Ulrich asked slightly cautious of the surrounding area. Priscilla smirked.

"Don't worry, she won't be bothering us for a while." Meanwhile, Sissi was in the library with William trying to help her on her math homework.

"No Sissi! You can't get a negative square root! That's not a real number!"

"Then how come I still found numbers!" This was going to be a long night for William.

The Lyoko gang had reached the factory and were getting ready to shut off the supercomputer. Priscilla was a little weary of this, but so was everyone else.

"Alright, I guess this is it." Jeremie stated ready with his hand on the switch. Everyone started exchanging glances. As Jeremie was about to switch the lever, a beeping sound was emitted throughout the room. Everyone ran up to the computer room to see a lot of movement on the screen.

"It looks like there's a lot of activity in the Sector 5… I think you guys might need to check it out," Jeremie stated. They all nodded their heads and ran to the scanner room.

"Scanner Ulrich! Scanner Odd! Transfer Ulrich! Transfer Odd! Virtualization!" Ulrich and Odd landed in the center of the Carthage.

"That still makes me feel sick…" Odd moaned while the girls landed next to them.

"Okay guys, you'll have to go to the very heart of the Carthage. That's where all of this is happening," Jeremie's voice sounded from above. They all nodded as their spinning room stopped spinning and they ran to the elevator. They went out to the edge of the sector to where the data platform was.

"Alright, I'm bringing up the vehicles." Ulrich, Aelita, and Yumi all got on their vehicles. Priscilla only stood there hesitating a bit.

"C'mon Kitty~Kat, you know you can't fly there," Odd teased gently, smirking a little bit. Priscilla grabbed his hand and put her arms around his waist. The group flew to the bottom of the core and it opened up. They got off of their vehicles and ran to see a shining red orb of electricity in the middle of all of the monsters. It spotted them, and before they knew it, there was a barrage of laser beams sent at them. Ulrich and Yumi were devirtualized.

"Guys, you've got to get out of there, fast!" Aelita hopped back on the Overbike while Odd and Priscilla got back on the Overboard. Some Mantas hatched and one shot Aelita as they flew back to the platform.

"Aelita!" Priscilla yelled. It was just Priscilla and Odd left as they ran to the core where Jeremie could devirtualize them.

"I can't seem to bring you guys back!" Jeremie yelled as Priscilla and Odd started running through a maze.

"What?! What do you mean you can't bring us back?!" Odd yelled distressed.

"There's a bug in the system; you two will be stuck there for a while," Jeremie stated getting slightly frustrated with the computer.

"Just greattTTTTT!" Priscilla yelled as she started to fall down a pit. Odd grabbed her hand and pulled her back up. They gazed into each other's eyes.

"Odd, I'm so sorry…"

"Priscilla…" Odd's eyes started to shimmer with emotion and they leaned in closer to each other when a laser was shot out between them.

"Watch it guys, there's a couple of Kankrelats," Jeremie stated while trying to work out the bug.

"You just always have to ruin the moment Xana… LASER ARROW!" Odd yelled destroying half of the Kankrelats. Priscilla threw her baron and it came back to her like a boomerang.

"Jeremie, did you figure out the bug yet?" Priscilla asked getting slightly impatient.

"I think I've got it, just get back to the core guys!" Priscilla and Odd made it back to the core in one piece.

"Priscilla, I'm sorry too," Odd said picking up where they left off, "I shouldn't have gotten so mad at you earlier. You were smart to not tell me about Lyoko. But kissing William wasn't necessary…"

"Odd, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Lyoko. It's just… I thought I finally found a friend who would like me for me, and I didn't want to ruin it with all of this. And about William, he kissed me first, I wasn't even expecting it…" Priscilla stuttered.

"So do you like him?" Odd asked quietly.

"I-I don't know…" Priscilla whispered sadly. Odd looked at her with a tender look in his eyes and hugged her. Priscilla had a confused expression on her face.

"It's okay Prisca, I forgive you. I could only hope that you'd forgive me too," Odd said grinning. Priscilla only smiled and hugged him back.

"Okay, guys. I've got the bug fixed. It's time to come back in!" Priscilla and Odd were devirtualized and they stepped out of the scanner room. They smiled at each other and went back up to the computer room.

"So, I guess shutting down the Supercomputer's not an option anymore?" Yumi stated nonchalantly.

"Nope. But we have to find out what Xana had all of his monsters gathered for…" Jeremie pondered.

"Oh well, as long as we stick together, we can beat anything Xana throws at us," Odd grinned at Priscilla. She smiled back and everyone was happy again. They went back to the factory, and went back to their rooms. Odd walked Priscilla to her room.

"So, where were we before those Kankrelats showed up?" Odd asked slyly. Priscilla blushed as he leaned in, but she stopped him.

"Odd, maybe we could do this some other time. I'm not saying I don't like you, but after all of this drama, I just need to take a break…" Priscilla said shyly. Odd brushed back a few strands of her hair behind her ear.

"No problem," Odd whispered into her ear. They parted ways.

The Next Morning…

Priscilla's P.O.V.

"Do we really have to be in this math class?" I groaned as Aelita, Jeremie, Ulrich, Odd, and I walked into Ms. Hertz's classroom.

"C'mon, it's not that bad, besides, you get to sit next to me instead of Sissi," Odd beamed at me. I smiled back. Everything seems like it was going to be okay now.

"Class! Remember the new student I told you about yesterday, well, she's here today! Please welcome Samantha Knight!" I felt Odd tense up next to me with a look of disbelief on his face. What's up with him?

* * *

Nyan: This is going to be painful for me…

Odd: Aww! But Sam's back! :D :D :D

Nyan: :( I only brought her in for drama… Someone is going to have to hold me back from making Sam get thrown off a cliff…

Sam: What did I do?

Odd: SAM! :D :D ^-^

Nyan: That… . I hope you enjoy this story… I don't plan on putting you in another one…

Sam: Who said I wanted to be in this story? Odd, let's go skateboard!

Odd: Okay Sam! :D

Nyan: Odd! R+R if you want Sam to live… I'm gonna mope about Sam being here now…


	9. Chapter 9

Nyan: Before I start, I'd like to answer some reviews! :D

To animelover276 and Himeno Kazehito:

I know right… I'm kind of regretting putting her in, but I had to do something to keep the drama going.

To Funman1111:

You can't kill me now that I updated! :D Also, I'd love to have a cool puppy! Unless its Xana… Nonetheless, I bet he'd be cute as a puppy :D

Odd: NyanRainbowPrincess doesn't own Code Lyoko… Or my love for Sam! :D

Nyan: -.-" I thought you were over that T.T

* * *

Chapter 9 Drama Partay!

Priscilla's P.O.V.

Odd stayed frozen staring at Samantha when she took her seat. I looked to Jeremie and Ulrich for answers, and saw they were surprised as well, just not as much as Odd. I turned to Aelita to see her with the same confused expression as me. She just shrugged and went back to work. The whole entire rest of the math class, Odd only kept nervously kept glancing at Samantha. I felt a slight tinge of jealousy, but I kept it low. The bell rang, and as we met up with Yumi near the vending machine, Samantha walked by us and Odd gazed at her again. At this point, I was a little fed up.

"Odd, what's going on? Ever since Samantha showed up, you've been acting funny. What's going on?" I asked angrily. Odd chuckled nervously.

"Sam is Odd's old girlfriend," Ulrich snickered.

"Odd had a lasting relationship with someone?" Yumi teased.

"Yeah, I didn't know she was gonna come back…" Odd murmured. I sighed. The second everything works out for me, someone has to put their pretty little face on it.

"I wonder if I should talk to her…" Odd sighed. I looked to see he was truly troubled over this. I groaned. _Why do I always have to be the good guy?_

"You should talk to her Odd. There's no doubt she's probably just waiting for you to talk to her anyways, so you should say hi," I suggested feeling a little regret when I saw Odd's smile grow.

"Thanks for the encouragement Kitty-Kat!" Odd said giving me a pat on the back. I was startled and dropped my hot chocolate. Odd didn't even look back as he walked over to Sam.

"Don't worry, he'll come back eventually," Ulrich tried to comfort me. I just stayed silent. _He didn't even look back…_

"Guys, we should run scans on all of you so that we can be prepared for whatever Xana's going to throw at us," Jeremie stated pushing up his glasses.

"We're not going to go without Odd, are we?" I asked.

"I think he's a little too preoccupied for that…" Aelita pointed out. I turned to see Odd and Sam in a deep conversation. I could see that Odd was blushing heavily. My heart clenched and I only got up to follow the others to the factory. I sighed hoping Odd would show up soon.

Odd's P.O.V.

_Oh my gosh! I'm so happy Sam's here! She's the only girl I've liked so much! Hey, where'd Priscilla go?_ I looked over to the vending machine, and everyone was gone.

"Is everything alright Odd?" Sam asked me. I looked back into her brown eyes and smiled.

"Everything's fine, now that you're here," I murmured. (A/N: Kill me…)

"That's nice. Who was that girl you were hanging with?" Sam asked.

"You mean Priscilla?"

"Is she the nerdy one with glasses and that weird black tutu?"

"Well, yeah, but I wouldn't say she's nerdy…" I shrugged.

"Whatever. We should hang out more. I'll see you in class," she said seductively (A/N: nasty.) giving me a kiss on the cheek. I blushed. Sam walked away. My cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Odd, are you done talking to Sam yet? We've got to get a scan done on Lyoko?" Priscilla answered.

"Don't worry, I'm on my way," I stated. I hung up and went to the factory.

Third Person P.O.V.

"Okay guys, just get to the scanners, we'll get Odd later," Jeremie said.

Everyone got a scan, but a red exclamation point came up when Priscilla was scanned. The elevators opened.

"What's wrong Jeremie?"

"You have some kind of bug Priscilla…" Jeremie muttered perplexed.

"How is that possible?"

"The Scyphozoa…" Aelita murmured.

"It gave you some kind of code…"

"Is that why all of those monsters wanted to attack me that one day?" Priscilla pondered.

"Probably, but why would Xana give you the code if he was just going to steal it back?" Yumi thought out loud.

"Hey guys!" Odd said popping in out of nowhere.

"Hey Odd," Priscilla said instantly cheering up.

"So, what'd I miss?"  
"Priscilla got a code injected into her by Xana. We still need to find out why though," Jeremie said.

"When did that happen?"

"When the Scyphozoa showed up…" Priscilla muttered. Odd gave her a look of sympathy before turning back to the others.

"So, what do you suppose we do?" Aelita asked.

"I might as well start working on an anti-virus…" Jeremie said. They all exchanged glances and decided it was time to go back to school. It was time for dinner and they went to their table.

"Hey Sam!" Odd yelled when Sam walked by.

"Hey Odd!" she waved back happily. She shot Priscilla a quick look of distaste.

"Wanna sit with us? There's an open seat right here!" Odd cheered quickly before yanking Priscilla's chair out from under her before she sat down.

"Thanks Odd. I wanted to see how the floor felt today," Priscilla grumbled sarcastically.

"Sorry…" Odd said bashfully putting one arm behind his head. Priscilla glared at him for a moment before regaining her seat.

"That's okay Odd, I'm sitting with someone else right now, but I think we can hang out later," Sam said winking at him. He only blushed and had his mouth gaping open like a fish as she kissed him on the cheek. Everyone's eyes at the table widened, including Priscilla's who was at the moment about to die. Everyone just watched as Sam went to sit down with William.

"Isn't she wonderful?" Odd sighed still starting after her. The others turned to Priscilla to see her face in a mix of sadness and fury. She calmed down but still looked upset.

"Well guys, I'm gonna go catch up with Sam now. I'll see you later," Odd saluted not even looking back. Priscilla sighed.

"He's never coming back is he…" she sighed sadly.

"Yeah he is…" Ulrich stated not so sure himself.

Priscilla's P.O.V.

This is my own fault. I told Odd to at least talk to her, and now they're back in love… I shouldn't be too sad right? I mean, I did what was right and helped Odd at least talk to the girl of her dreams? So why do I feel so angry and sad?

"Priscilla, are you okay?" Aelita asked noticing my frequent spacing out.

"I'm fine. It's nothing…" I murmured. A red tower flashed in my head, and I clutched my head.

"Priscilla," Ulrich said concerned trying to help me back up. I felt nauseous.

"You guys, get Priscilla to the nurse. I'll see if Xana has anything to do with this," Jeremie stated getting ready to go to the factory. Aelita went with him as Yumi and Ulrich carried me to the infirmary.

"What happened here?" she asked.

"I just feel a little bit nauseous, and I have a really bad headache…" I moaned through the pain.

"Here, let me check your temperature." Apparently my temperature was normal.

"I don't know what's wrong with you, but you should probably just get some rest." I got up off of the bed and walked with Ulrich and Yumi to my room. I could see Sam and Odd down the hallway and I got a bad feeling in my stomach. I felt like something was eating away at me. We just walked to my room when Odd and Sam stopped us.  
"Hey guys!" Odd smiled happily. Sam just stood next to him slightly impatient wanting to be alone with him.

"Hi Odd," Ulrich waved happily. I looked at Sam and she only glared at me. What happened to the supposedly wonderful girl Odd was in love with?

"I'll see you guys later, I'm taking Sam to the park," Odd waved happily. I grimaced remembering that he was taking her to **our **park with the cherry blossom trees. I faked a smile and waved away at them. Sam only grabbed his hand and walked away hastily.

"Why do I get the feeling she doesn't like me?" I sighed. Yumi put a supportive hand on my shoulder. After an hour of hanging out, I got a phone call on my cell phone. It was William.

"Hey Priscilla," he greeted me.

"Hi William," I muttered wondering how he got my number. Yumi and Ulrich both looked over at me with slight interest.

"I was wondering if you could meet me at the cherry blossom trees right now," he asked nervously.

"Fine. Bye," I said hanging up on him, "I've got to go guys, William needs me for something."

"Alright, see you later Kitty-Kat," Yumi winked as Ulrich and her walked away from my dorm. I walked to the cherry blossom trees and sat down at a bench.

"Where could William possibly be?" I pondered out loud when I heard footsteps approaching me.

"Hey Kitty-Kat, what're you doing out here?"Odd asked me with Sam standing behind him upset at my nickname.

"William just asked me to come out here… I have no idea where he is though…" I saw Odd's smile falter at the mention of William, but he quickly put another smile up in its place. He sat down next to me anyway.

"Shouldn't we be going Odd?" Sam stated starting to get irritated at my appearance.

"Why? It's a beautiful day; we should stay for a little bit," Odd smiled. Sam sighed angrily before sitting in-between me and Odd. It was calm, and I was enjoying this time with Odd as long as I ignored the fact that Sam wouldn't stop glaring at me. Suddenly, black smoke was moving along the ground and I slightly panicked.

"What's wrong Priscilla?" Odd asked me concerned.

"I saw some kind of black smoke right there…" I muttered seeing that the smoke was gone.

"It was probably just some bug running from the sight of your face. You're being delusional," Sam stated nonchalantly. I glared at her.

"At least I know what delusional means," I scoffed.

"Are you calling me stupid?"

"I wouldn't say that since even those bugs are probably smarter than you. It's an insult to stupid," I spat through my teeth feeling slightly bad for my behaviors. I saw Odd looking back and forth between me and Sam, and I instantly felt guilty.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to call you stupid. I'm just letting my emotions run wild…" I muttered apologizing.

"Well, don't let it happen again." Sam said still angry. I could feel myself heating up again. She hadn't even bothered to apologize! I saw a cockroach walk by my foot.

"Ewww…" I said walking back carefully.

"Are you scared of a little cockroach you baby?" Sam taunted me. I only stayed next to Odd. I think that bugs are gross. I would've retorted to Sam, but there were 10 more cockroaches with the first one.

"Where are all of these coming from?" Odd asked before 100 more showed up. By this point, even Sam was grossed out. I was getting freaked out. There was black smoke coming out of the first cockroach, and I quickly grabbed my cell phone. I texted Jeremie.

'Xana's attacking. SOS.' I typed quickly when the cockroaches started to charge at us.

"C'mon!" Odd yelled grabbing Sam and I's hands and leading us to the garden shed. He closed the door behind us.

"Why would they leave the garden shed unlocked?" Sam asked. I didn't question it, seeing how we were surrounded.

"This is gross…" I said squirming around.

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure Jeremie's already got the others on Lyoko," Odd whispered to me.

Meanwhile…

Third Person P.O.V.

Yumi and Ulrich were currently being chased by vampire cockroaches to the factory. They knew they were vampires because one had bitten Herb and he turned into a sickly looking vampire, but he only crumbled down to the ground. This had been happening to many other pedestrians as Ulrich and Yumi ran as fast as possible to the factory.

"I hope Jeremie's here, we're gonna need his help," Ulrich stated swinging down the rope. Yumi rolled into the elevator right behind him as the cockroaches were climbing down the walls. Ulrich pressed the button to go down. One cockroach had gotten into the elevator and Yumi stepped on it. She looked at its mush with disgust. The slime left behind had left the eye of Xana on her shoe. Ulrich and Yumi saw Jeremie on the computer.

"Aelita's already on Lyoko, she's going to need backup!" Jeremie stated. Ulrich nodded as he and Yumi were transported to Lyoko. Aelita was hiding behind a rock at the moment. Yumi and Ulrich landed next to her.

"What's up Aelita?" Ulrich asked.

"They seem to be looking for someone…" Aelita stated confused gesturing to the 3 Krabs and 4 Megatanks.  
"It looks like Xana's bringing out the big guns today," Ulrich stated nonchalantly.

"We've got to deactivate that tower and fast, those cockroaches are turning everyone in town into sick zombies," Yumi stated.

"I say we make a run for it," Ulrich stated. They all started to count.

"1…2…3…" They made a charge for it, and surprisingly, the monsters didn't attack them, they simply scooted over to block the tower.

"Why didn't they attack?" Aelita questioned. Then, a tarantula was virtualized and started shooting them. They retreated back behind the rock.

"How're we going to get around them?" Ulrich said.

"We need backup Jeremie!" Yumi yelled up to the sky. Jeremie grimaced slightly looking back at his phone. He still had Priscilla's text message on his screen. He prayed that Priscilla could get there in time and texted her.

Back to Priscilla's P.O.V.

"Are they gone yet?" Sam asked pressing her nose against a window, which wasn't a good idea because a cockroach jumped onto the window causing her to fall backwards. I smirked slightly before going to help her back up. Sure, I probably would've screamed if that happened to me, but I needed a laugh right now! I suddenly felt a vibration in my pocket from a text. I pulled out my phone.  
'We need backup on Lyoko, please hurry.' Jeremie texted me. I frowned. How could we possibly get out.

"Odd, they need backup…" I sighed quietly feeling hopeless.  
"But how are we going to get out?" Unknown to us, Sam was trying to open the door to peek outside. As soon as she opened the door, cockroaches flooded into the room. We were cornered. Odd grabbed a rake from the wall. Sam, though unsure what to really do, grabbed a shovel and took her place next to Odd to battle the roaches. Those bugs were leaping at us and all I could do was watch. I felt useless trying to find a way out.

"I guess Princess back there isn't going to do anything. Pffttt… You're just a damsel in distress," Sam retorted at me as a cockroach leapt onto her. I felt my heart clench. Was that really all I was right now? A damsel in distress? I shook my head. I don't want to have to be rescued anymore. I stood up as Sam was trying to swat the cockroach off of her body. I leapt up to grab a window ledge and started scaling the walls of the garden shed. Odd gave me a look with a glint of hope and belief in his eyes as there was a growing pile of cockroach mush near his feet. (A/N: I need to kill those things… *shivers*) I ran to the factory as soon as I hit solid ground. I had to dodge cockroaches **AND **the zombified people (even though most of them were just holding their stomachs in pain.) I made it to the factory, but I saw that the elevator was downstairs, and that cockroaches were blocking the way there. I ran around the factory to the ladder as quietly as possible (even though I did knock over a trash can, but the cockroaches were preoccupied with the elevator). I climbed down to see Jeremie. He gave me a look of relief and sighed while gesturing to the scanners. I was virtualized to see Aelita, Yumi, and Ulrich all crouched behind a rock hiding. The monsters perked up looking at me expectantly.

"What's up guys?" I asked slightly frightened from the amount of monsters.

"Nothing much, we just need to get to the tower," Ulrich answered me. Before anyone could say anything, the Tarantula had shot Yumi in the arm.

"Careful Yumi, only 60 life points left!" Jeremie warned from above. Ulrich looked at Yumi with concern before glaring at the Tarantula. He drew out his two swords and charged. Deciding there was no better plan, we followed suit with Ulrich slicing at the Tarantula. Yumi threw her fans and got rid of 1 of the Krabs while Aelita shot two of the Megatanks. I grabbed my baton and turned it into a pole vault stick and leapt on top of the Krab. I threw a pom-bomb at the other one while a Megatank shot at me. I leapt just in time to see the Krab be destroyed. The cost was clear and Aelita made a run for the tower. The Megatanks shot at her though, and Ulrich and Yumi jumped in front of her to block it with their weapons. I threw my baton at one of the Megatanks and it deflected my baton. My baton fell over the edge of the sector and fell down. I got mad.

"You better pay for that!" I groaned angrily pulling out my pom-bombs ready to blow up one of the Megatanks. Out of nowhere, the Scyphozoa grabbed me from behind and started to suck out part of my code. Aelita and Yumi tried to get to me, but the second Megatank got in their way. Ulrich was still busy fighting back the first one.

' I guess Princess back there isn't going to do anything. Pffttt… You're just a damsel in distress…' I remembered what Sam said and became infuriated. I'm not the damsel in distress, I'm a warrior! I broke out of the Scyphozoa's control and pulled a bow and arrow out and shot it at the target. It tried to retreat when it exploded. My bow and arrow disappeared from my hand. Yumi destroyed the Megatank near me as Ulrich finally defeated the other Megatank. I saw Aelita about to be hit by a Blok that came out of nowhere and my baton regenerated in my hand. I threw it at the Blok and it exploded. Aelita had been knocked down though. Knowing that Odd was still in danger, I ran into the tower. I quickly deactivated it while Jeremie did a return to the past.

Third Person P.O.V.

Odd was still cornered except Sam was on the ground crawling towards him in pain trying to attack him. Odd's eyes widened as he thought Sam was about to bite him, but a bright light saved him. Odd sighed happily sitting back at the lunch table with everyone. Sam walked up to them.

"Hey Odd," she smiled. Odd smiled back, not whole-heartedly though remembering when she had almost killed him.

"Would you like to hang out later?"

"I'm good today Sam," Odd stated. Sam gave him a look of shock before walking off to sit with William.

"Odd, you should've seen Priscilla! She was amazing on Lyoko!" Yumi praised Priscilla.  
"Yeah, it was amazing how she broke the Scyphozoa's hold on her!" Jeremie stated in amazement.

"Then, she destroyed a Megatank and a Blok AND deactivated the tower," Ulrich stated finishing it.

"Priscilla's truly our MVP today!" Aelita cheered. Priscilla only beamed in happiness.

"Not so bad for a damsel in distress, huh?" Priscilla smirked directing her question at Odd. He smiled back, very happy she made it in time.

* * *

Nyan: You guys have no idea how long I worked on this chapter… My fingers hurt…

Odd: Good thing you worked on multiple days :D

Nyan: What else could I possibly be doing?

Sam: Not making me look bad.

Nyan: Pssshh… That would be lying. Christians don't lie! :p

Sam: You wanna meet your maker then?

Nyan: I'm the author. You'll die right now if I want you to :D

Odd: Uhhh… R+R! Ladies, please stop fighting!


	10. Chapter 10

Nyan: Hey guys! Meet my puppy Snowflake!

Snowflake: Ruff! :D

Odd: Aww! She's cute!

Nyan: Yep! ^-^ Thanks again Funman1111! I love her!

Snowflake: Yep! Aren't I adorable? :p

Odd: She can talk?

Nyan: She's a special puppy! :D Now Snowflake, please give the disclaimer! :D

Snowflake: NyanRainbowPrincess ain't own Code Lyoko. She only owns me and Priscilla. Woof! (wags tail)

Odd: :D

* * *

Priscilla's P.O.V.

Do you ever feel like you're having the perfect day? Well that's what I was having right now. It's been 3 weeks since Sam got here, and Odd asked her back out last week. Sure, it's kind of annoying when they're acting lovey-dovey with each other, but at least that let Odd and me become closer friends since I've been giving him a lot of advice about this stuff. (Not like I would know a lot being single.) Anyway, Odd and I were skipping stones near the factory. My stones just wouldn't skip.

"You just do it like this Priscilla," Odd showed me for the 13th time throwing his stone getting 6 skips. I tried copying him, and my rock skipped once. I groaned.

"You're doing better," he encouraged me.

"Easy for you to say," I muttered playfully, "You've probably been doing this forever…"

"Not really," he shrugged. I looked at the time.

"We're going to have to go back to school soon…" I sighed wishing we could stay here forever just hanging out.

"Oh well," Odd shrugged happily helping me up as we started to walk back to school.

"Hey Odd, do you have a dog? I remember when I was working with Ulrich in your room I heard dog noises…" I pondered.

"Yeah, I have to keep him hidden since there are no pets allowed her," Odd replied.

"Aww… That's sad… I wish I could have my dog here…" I muttered.

"You have a dog?" Odd asked me surprised.

"Yeah. Her name's Snowflake. She's not a normal dog though…" I trailed off remembering my snow-white puppy who had a slight allergy to grass.

"Well, her and Kiwi could probably have a play-date someday," Odd sighed happily.

"Yeah. Hey, what're you getting Aelita for her birthday?" I asked Odd.

"I have no idea… I could give her a drawing…" Odd pondered thoughtfully.

"I honestly think if we put Jeremie in a box and put a bow on him, that'd be enough," I smirked.

"Yeah, Aelita would love her own personal Einstein," Odd chuckled. We were back on school grounds and I frowned a little. This was where my beautiful morning would end.

"ODD!" Sam yelled waving franticly. Odd waved back and turned to me.

"It was nice hanging out with you Prisca," Odd smiled at me. I wanted to tell him to stay with me and not Sam, but I sighed instead.

"It was nice hanging out with you too Odd. I hope we'll be able to do that again soon," I stated. I waved goodbye to him before I saw Sam latch herself onto his arm throwing me a death glare. I rolled my eyes and glared back. Why should she be jealous of me when she already has Odd? I sighed and walked back to my room. No fairytale was meant to last.

Aelita's P.O.V.

Jeremie and I were sitting in his room. We were trying to find the Anti-virus for Priscilla.

"Why do you think Xana gave Priscilla a code?" I asked.

"Well, he was already free of the Supercomputer's hold when we tried turning it off that one day…" he replied being slightly frazzled from this.

"But Priscilla passed out that day too right? It was like a delayed reaction," I thought out loud.

"No matter what happened, Xana is linked to Lyoko through Priscilla, so we've got to get the Anti-virus before Xana can be freed from the Supercomputer," Jeremie said resuming his typing.

"You're really working hard on this. Did you work this hard on my Anti-virus?" I questioned him.

"Trust me. I worked harder Aelita. I needed to bring you out here. Besides, I can reference the Anti-virus we made for you to help," Jeremie stated.

"But it seems like you like her…" I accused. Jeremie sighed.

"I think Priscilla's great and all, but she's not my type."

"But she's pretty and smart and-"

"Aelita, trust me. I don't have any romantic feelings for Priscilla," he put his hand on mine after walking away from his computer, "I only like you." I blushed and so did Jeremie.

"Besides, we know Priscilla and Odd are head-over heels in love with each other," I snickered.

"Yep, so shall we continue?" I nodded and Jeremie went back onto his computer while I gave him support with problems he couldn't understand.

Sam's P.O.V. (A/N: Yes, I'm going to do this…)

I had said goodbye to Odd about an hour ago. I was in my room when that Herve kid told me that Sissi wanted to talk to me. I didn't really care so I just walked down to meet her anyway. I've seen her staring at Odd just like Priscilla, but she isn't much of a threat; Odd's already told me he doesn't like her. I sat down at a table with her.

"What'd you want to talk to me for?" I asked boredly.

"I think we both have a common enemy in this school. You know, Priscilla," Sissi suggested. I nodded not really paying attention. "Well, we just have to get her out of the way so that you can have Odd all to yourself, and I can get the satisfaction of humiliating her."

"Why would you want to help me?" I asked curiously; what could Priscilla have done to get Sissi so mad?

"Just trust me on this; it'll be easier to get you out of the picture when Priscilla's gone," she muttered quietly on the last part which I didn't completely hear. I might as well help her anyways. I'm kind of getting tired of sharing Odd with her.

"Deal," Sissi said shaking my hand as we began to plot.

Priscilla's P.O.V.

I got it! I finally found the perfect birthday present for Aelita! I picked up the crystallized angel figurine and paid for it at check-out. I would've actually gone through with the whole packaging Jeremie thing, but I realized he needed to get Aelita his own present. I walked into my dorm room and put Aelita's present in a red box with a pink ribbon on top. I squealed happily wondering how Aelita would react to it. I looked at the clock and realized that classes would be starting again soon. I put on my glasses and walked outside. When I was within eyesight of the classroom, I saw Sam walk in before me, but not without talking to Sissi. I shrugged and walked in calmly when a bucket of blue paint was dropped all over me. I only looked up to see Sissi laughing along with most of the class, and Sam standing there with a slightly remorseful face. I just glared at them and bolted out of the classroom. There was no reason for them to do that… I decided to take a shower, put on some new clothes, and go back to class. I only glared at Sam and Sissi and decided to let it go. It wouldn't matter if I just got mad; that wouldn't help anyone. What could they possibly gain from this?

Sam's P.O.V.

I felt kind of bad for doing that to Priscilla. Sissi kept smirking, and it made me feel even guiltier.

"Who put up that paint bucket?!" Ms. Hertz asked angrily. Sissi kept quiet with a devilish look on her face, but I could see Priscilla was still glaring at us.

"Fine then. Don't tell me. It's not hard to see Ms. Knight did this. Elizabeth was so kind as to tell me." I gaped at Sissi. Odd gasped and glared at me. I only glared at Sissi and left the room. How could she betray me like that? And poor Priscilla… Ughh… I'm so stupid. It doesn't matter anymore… I locked myself in my bedroom and cried.

"What's wrong with me?"

Priscilla's P.O.V.

Sam ran out of the classroom. I looked after her and realized Sissi lied. I saw her smirking more than Sam! Class was dismissed a few minutes later to try and find the truth. I found Sissi in the hallway.

"Why'd you rat out Sam, Sissi? Weren't you in this together?" I asked. I mean seriously, c'mon! Why would you team up only to backstab her later?!

"Psshh. You think I really cared about her? I was only trying to get her away from Odd! If he was mad at her, then I'd be able to snatch him away from her!" Sissi stated cruelly not even acting in the least bit remorseful.

"Are you serious? How could you do this to Sam? She was helping you!" I shouted at her.

"You think I care? I was doing this for my own benefit. You know that saying 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend'? Well, she's my enemy too, and I'm not your friend, so you're both losers," Sissi stated sticking her tongue out at me. The bell rang for lunch and I sat with my friends still upset about Sissi.

"Cheer up Prisca. I'll go talk to Sam. I'm breaking up with her," Odd said. My eyes widened in realization as I gasped. This is what Sissi wanted!

"Odd, please don't! You don't understand-"

"I understand that Sam is just jealous that you're my friend, but she doesn't have to be so vicious about it!" Odd muttered angrily. I was about to defend Sam again, but a beeping was heard on Jeremie's laptop.

"Guys, Xana's activated a tower!" We all stood up quickly, but I needed to grab my cell phone from my room.

"I'll catch up later guys! I've got to find my cell phone," I said quickly running in the opposite direction. I ran through the hallway and found my room. I grabbed my cell phone and ran back to the corridor. I ran into Sam who was running in the opposite direction. Our eyes met, but Sam averted her to the ground. I got up and gave her a hand. She looked up and I pulled her up.

"What're you running from?" I was wondering what could've possibly made this seemingly brave girl run.

"I saw some crickets come out of the ground and at first I thought 'They're just bugs' but then they started squirting out some kind of black smoke at people, and they all started to pass out," she said in one breath looking over her shoulder constantly. I knew what she described had to be a Xana attack so I grabbed her hand and led her outside.

"Do you think running outside is a better option?" she asked doubting our safety.

"It's better than being cornered in there where the smoke can't air out," I explained to her seeing the crickets follow us.

"C'mon," I said to her as we ran to the forest. I could only pray the others were on Lyoko. Sam and I had found a dead end with a tall cliff and we could see the crickets gaining on us. I bent down to give Sam a lift and she looked at me unsurely.

"I won't drop you. Trust me." She still seemed unsure, but I helped her up the ledge nonetheless. I turned to face the crickets, but before I knew it, I was being lifted by my hands onto higher ground. I looked to see Sam pulling me up.

"If I'm not around who else is going to take care of Odd?" Sam asked me. I smiled to her and we found an area where we thought that we lost the crickets.

"I'm sorry that me and Sissi dropped that bucket of paint onto you…" Sam panted.

"It's no problem. Besides, I can't let the love of Odd's life get knocked out that easily," I chuckled.

"Pshh… Yeah right. You know he's always talking about how great you are and how we should be friends and stuff," Sam laughed.

"Really, from the way he daydreams about you, I wouldn't think he'd even give me the time of day," I sighed.

"You're really special to him Priscilla," Sam said. I looked her in the eyes to see if she was pulling my leg, she wasn't. Suddenly, the crickets leaped out of nowhere to attack us. It seemed as if they would get us, but they fell on the ground and died.

"Wait, what?" Sam asked confused. A white flash of light showed up and I smiled at her.

"Don't worry, everything's gonna be okay," I waved before we were sent in a return to the past. We went back to before Sissi had dropped that bucket of paint onto me, but I had already resolved it. Sam and I were talking right outside of the classroom. Sissi walked by. She looked at us confused receiving a wink from Sam. She just walked past us anyways and walked into the classroom. A giant bucket of water was spilt onto her. I giggled.

"I guess you need to go dry off now," Sam smirked.

"But I thought we were in this together!" Sissi yelled angrily.

"We both know you wanted to get Odd angry at me," she replied.

"Besides, you know Odd needs someone who will support him," I teased.

"And someone who won't try to get rid of the competition," Sam stated.

"Cause that person would accept the people Odd's friends with," Sam and I finished together while Sissi stomped away. Sam and I high-fived walking into the classroom. I saw Sam walk up to Odd who was still kind of mad at her, but I gave him a thumbs-up. I saw his face soften, and Sam admitted to him what she was planning to do. He forgave her immediately and they hugged. I smiled. Even if I wasn't Odd's dream girl right now, I'm fine being his friend, because now I got a new friend through that! :D

* * *

Nyan: Now I'm in a happy mood! :D

Sam: Wait… We're friends after one chapter?

Nyan: Yep! I hated you in the show, but now I have a reason to like you even if it is made up! :D

Snowflake: I'm glad you're happy master! Now, can you give me a belly rub? :D

Nyan: Okay! :D (rubs Snowflake's belly)

Odd: Hey Nyan, can you give me a belly rub? :3

Snowflake: THESE BELLY RUBS ARE ONLY FOR ME! FRIGHTFUL BLIZZARD!

Odd: Oww! Nyan, why can she control snow?

Nyan: Cause she can. Don't get her near grass though…

Odd: Why?

Sam: (Holds a piece of grass up to Snowflake's nose)

Snowflake: AH-CHOOOO! (Fire comes out of Snowflake's nose)

Sam: That was strange…

Nyan: Teehee! Thanks again Funman1111! :D

Odd: R+R!


	11. Chapter 11

Snowflake: Nyan's doing some stuff right now so I'm introducing the chapter! Wuff! *wags tail*

Odd: But I wanna do it…

Snowflake: Be silent purple one. Nyan doesn't own Code Lyoko. If she did, Kiwi and I would've been best friends. :)

Odd: Can we be best friends?

Snowflake: No.

* * *

Priscilla's P.O.V.

I was trying to learn how to waltz with Odd. Nobody would know how painful that was since he kept stepping on my feet. But he got it eventually. I looked over at our instructor.

"Prisca, how come you keep looking at the teacher?" Odd asked me curiously.

"I usually look at my dance teachers to make sure I'm not doing it wrong…" I muttered trying to keep my focus.

"Just look at me. Let me lead you," he whispered into my ear. I let him lead me and he miraculously became a surprisingly good dancer. He stopped suddenly and looked into my eyes. He leaned forward and I could feel his breath on my lips.

"Cuz I'm just your average, not-so average girl!" I woke up glaring at my alarm clock with hate.

"Why would you do that? I should just put you on snooze permanently!" I growled about to pound my alarm clock into my desk when I heard a knock on my door.

"Priscilla, are you in there?" Aelita asked me. I quickly got up and got my hair into a more presentable state and I opened the door.

"You just woke up didn't you?" Aelita giggled seeing the little trail of dried up saliva running down the side of my face. I squeaked and got a facial wipe and got rid of the drool.

"Yeah, my alarm clock destroyed the best dream ever…" I muttered getting ready to go the bathroom. Aelita was already holding her stuff in her arms. We started walking to the bathroom.

"So Aelita, you know tomorrow's your birthday right?" I asked already excited. She'd love her present.

"Yeah. I wonder what Jeremie's getting me…" She gazed at the ground slightly blushing. I smirked.

"How about I wrap Jeremie up like a present and give him to you like that," I chuckled at the idea. Aelita laughed.

"C'mon Priscilla, you know he wouldn't agree to that."

"Who said he has to agree," I said gaining an evil smirk on my face. Aelita only laughed again as we reached the showers. As I was washing my hair, I remembered my dream. Why can't I just let Odd go? I put on my clothes and found Aelita waiting for me outside in her pink dress.

"Ready for breakfast?"

"Yeah." We walked to the cafeteria and William passed us by.

"Hey Priscilla, sorry I couldn't make it the other day…" I rolled my eyes remembering THAT day.

"No prob Willy. Just let me know next time you want to call me outside and not show up. It's not like I have a life or anything too," I stated with my voice dripping with sarcasm. He just gave me a look of confusion at the mention of my nickname for him and he walked away. Aelita giggled.

"Willy?" she questioned.

"Thought I should give him a nickname since he's so in love with me," I said making a heart sign with my hands. Aelita kept laughing and I shook my head while chuckling. We got to our table to see that Odd hadn't arrived yet.

"Is he with Sam?" I asked Ulrich seeing as he would be the most probable to know.  
"Actually, he stayed up last night playing video games. He's gonna kill me for letting him miss breakfast, but his snoring kept me on time…" Ulrich muttered jokingly. I snickered. Sam walked by.

"Hey guys, is Odd around?" she asked with curiosity.

"He overslept, he'll probably show up in about 5…4…3…2…"

"Why didn't you wake me up for breakfast Ulrich?" Odd said with drool still running down his face. Aelita, Yumi, Ulrich, and I giggled.

"What?"

"You might want to check your face Odd," Sam said giving a chuckle herself. Odd saw the drool on his face and instantly wiped it off with his sleeve.

"Well anyways, I'm starving!" Odd cheered as he went into the lunch line. Sam kept her post waiting to say bye to her boyfriend. I could see this was a little awkward for her. I know she and I aren't exactly best friends, but I have to at least attempt to be her friend.

"So Sam, what do you like to do for fun?" I asked actually interested in learning more about her.

"Well, I like to skateboard," she stated.

"I wish I could do that… I've tried before… The ground seems to like smashing into my face…" I said recalling that one incident where I tried riding a skateboard.

"Odd could probably teach you," Sam suggested. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"You'd really let me be alone with Odd for him to teach me?"

"Yeah, you're better than having Sissi learn from him…" We both shivered in revulsion from that thought. Odd came to sit down and Sam gave him a peck on the cheek to say good morning. I only grimaced for a moment. I shouldn't be jealous.

"I'll see you guys later," she waved in a friendly manner.

"So guys, since we have today off, I think we should get some info from Sector 5 about Priscilla's virus," Jeremie suggested sitting down.

"Jeremie, are you sure there's nothing more important that you should be doing today?" I questioned gesturing to Aelita with my eyes.

"Nope. If we can get you free of Xana's hold, then we can get the upper hand!" Jeremie chirped happily. I slapped him in my mind and sighed. This would take a while.

"Are you sure we have to go to Lyoko today? I think we should go to the mall," Yumi suggested winking at me. I smiled catching on immediately.

"But guys… what about the anti-virus?" Jeremie reasoned. I got up and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry so much Jeremie, I'll be fine. You need a break, and going to the mall is the perfect solution," I stated calmly. Jeremie relaxed under my touch.

"Fine I guess it wouldn't hurt…" he sighed.

"Yay!" I cheered hugging him from behind. I saw a tint of red on his cheeks when I let go. Aelita rose an eyebrow at me and I only winked at her.

"Ohhh! I should invite Sam with us!" Odd said standing up out of his chair to get Sam. I sighed. It would take some getting used to for this. We got up and started walking to the mall when we were joined by Odd and Sam. They were holding hands, but I had to ignore that for now. I had to help Jeremie find a present for Aelita, but how would we distract her? I pulled Ulrich behind everyone else. He looked at me with a questioning look.

"What's up Priscilla?" he pondered.

"We need to find a way to distract Aelita," I whispered trying to keep everyone from noticing.

"What do you mean?" Ulrich asked me obviously confused.

"I don't think Jeremie got her a birthday present yet, I thought this would be a great way to help him out."

"I need to get her a present too," Ulrich said nonchalantly. I mentally slapped him.

"When were you planning on getting her a present?" I asked trying not to yell.

"Today. I didn't expect you to plan this whole thing where we all went out together though…" I sighed.

"Since I already got Aelita a present, I'll distract her."

"What about Sam and Odd though, shouldn't they know about it?" I looked at the couple holding hands and chatting with each other.

"They'll be fine. They'll probably just get ice cream and share it or something," I muttered slightly jealous, but I perked up when we reached the mall. I grabbed Aelita and Yumi and dragged them towards the clothing stores.

"We'll see you guys later!" I waved frantically. Sam decided to follow us, but not without giving Odd a kiss. I felt my heart clench again but we stopped in front of Claire's.

"We should get some cute accessories from here!" I chirped happily. Aelita and Yumi smiled. Sam tilted her head in slight confusion while she smiled too. I dragged everyone to the tutus. Yumi's eyes widened.

"No…" she groaned ready to make a bolt for the door.

"You're not getting out that easily Yumi," I smirked as I tightened my grip on her arm. With an armload of tutus, I pushed Yumi into the small dressing room. I giggled as Aelita and Sam were looking at earrings.

"Hey, where's Yumi?" Aelita asked.

"She's trying on some tutus," I said in a victorious manner chuckling.

"Does she not like colors?" Sam asked.

"She just prefers black," I smirked remembering the many rainbow colored tutus I had pushed Yumi in with. Aelita picked up some pink rose earrings.

"OHHH! Those are so cute Aelita! You should get those!" I giggled happily.

"Okay," Aelita smiled obviously enjoying this day. Yumi stepped out of the dressing room angrily wearing a purple tutu with sparkles. I couldn't hold in my laughter. Aelita started laughing too. It wasn't just the fact that the tutu contrasted with the rest of her outfit, her face just made it worthwhile. She quickly changed and chased Aelita and I out of the store with Sam trailing behind. After a few hours of shopping, we decided to go to the food court.

"Man I'm pooped," I stated collapsing into a chair.

"I wonder what the guys are doing?" Sam asked.

"They're probably having the time of their lives not having to carry our bags," Yumi snickered.

"Yeah, I think we should get some pizza to share," Aelita suggested. She got up and I followed.

"What do you think we should get?"

"Pepperoni!" I chirped happily. I saw the guys sit down at the table with their gifts for Aelita. I saw that Jeremie had a necklace, and Ulrich had a doll. I smiled. Tomorrow was going to be fun. Our pizza was done, and me and Aelita walked back to the table with it. The boys had hidden their presents under the table. As soon as the pizza touched the table, Odd reached out to grab a slice. I swatted away his hand.

"Wait till everyone gets a plate," I said in a motherly tone. He pouted and I rolled my eyes at him. We finished our pizza and soon enough, we were back at Kadic. Ulrich decided to walk Yumi home and they left the group. Odd left to go take Kiwi on a walk so it was only me, Sam, Jeremie, and Aelita left. Jeremie and Aelita started walking off, and I started to follow them when Sam gave me a questionable look.

"Where are you going?" she asked me.

"I need to see what's up with Romeo," I snickered slightly. Sam only shrugged and decided to follow me. Aelita and Jeremie were in the park with the cherry blossom trees. It seemed like everything romantic happened here. I sighed quietly seeing Jeremie and Aelita sit on a bench. I tried to hear what they were saying.

"Did you have fun today Aelita?" Jeremie asked slightly blushing putting his hand in his pocket.

"Yeah, it was nice," Aelita grinned remembering the tutu incident.

"You do know that Priscilla kind of wanted us to do that since she thought I forgot to get you a birthday present…" Jeremie stated as I stared at him shocked. Sam raised an eyebrow at my face.

"Why would he tell her? That ruined the surprise…" I groaned angrily and quietly.

"Well, it was a good thing, right?" Aelita asked tilting her head slightly.

"Yeah, but she didn't know I already got you a present," Jeremie said pulling out a beautiful silver purity ring. My eyes widened. Jeremie slipped it onto Aelita's finger carefully. She gazed at it in awe.

"It's beautiful…" she murmured.

"Not as beautiful as you…" he said looking into her eyes. They leaned in towards each other and kissed. Sam and I decided to leave those two lovebirds be.

"Guess the joke's on me…" I giggled.

"Well, you were trying to help them out," Sam replied.

"Oh well. I'll just give Aelita her present tomorrow," I chirped walking towards my room. Sam waved to me.  
"I actually had fun hanging out with you guys," Sam stated before walking away.

* * *

Snowflake: Nyan's birthday is on Monday! Woof!

Odd: Really?

Snowflake: Yep! She'll be 14! :D

Odd: Aww! They grow up so fast!

Nyan: What makes you think I'm your child? -.-

Odd: Wow, what's with the sass?

Nyan: Sorry, I'm a little on edge. I want to go to LaserQuest for my birthday. First, I've got to get my parents to agree, then, I have to ask my mom to let my crush come too…

Odd: I'm not your crush?!

Nyan: R+R

Odd: Nyan!

Snowflake: Woof! *wags tail*


End file.
